


Sin

by TheFAYZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Liam, Curly-Haired Liam, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Liam is like shy but also kind of dirty when he wants too, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Older Zayn, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Stuttering, Top Zayn, Younger Liam, Zayn has anger problems, Zayn reacts like any reasonable person should, at least I think so, liam has a stutter, lots of Zayn doting on Liam, they're so cute together it makes me want to set my hair on fire, white haired Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFAYZ/pseuds/TheFAYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has an anger problem.<br/>Liam Payne never talks.<br/>Zayn Malik needs a Pr stunt bad and Liam Payne is willing to help. But after a very unexpected sexual encounter so soon after they meet, they start to question if pretending to be in love will be much too hard, or much too easy. Can the stuttering omega calm the angry alpha's heart?<br/>(Or, the one where Zayn is quick to anger and gets very attached to Liam, and Liam never talks and only sings in public and gets very attached to Zayn as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one is a bit different from my others stories (well not Ziam wise but whatever) its a bit more grounded in reality but my friend convinced me to dabble in Alpha/Omega/Beta mechanics. I did my research on it but i'm still a bit fuzzy on the rules of it so I just sort of homebrewed my version of it.  
> Annnnyyywaaayyyy, I have to say this one is quite sexual, as a sexual encounter is kind of a big plot point so if the sex bothers you then you may not enjoy this. The pictures are how I imagine younger Liam and older Zayn looking in this hehe. This story is gonna be a two parter so expect the next part but it might take a while my life is pretty super hectic right now but I promise all my free time is gonna be spent trying to write so plz enjoy!  
> (no but seriously can you imagine now Zayn and curly Liam together as a couple right now I wouldn't be able to handle it)

 

Part 1: Wrath

 _'Whate'ers begun in anger ends in shame._ -Ben Franklin-

**Zayn**

_My mouth tastes like cigarettes_

_Yours tastes like sin_

“Sounds good Zayn.” Doniya commented. I sat back, my hand running over my white hair and a cigarette hanging loosely from my mouth.

“Thanks, mostly done with the album now.”

“How many more songs to go?” I smiled.

“3.”

“Really? Awesome!” She giggled, snagging a cigarette from my pack and lighting up.

“No smoking in here.” A voice chuckled behind us. I twisted my head and smirked.

“Simon.”

“Hello Zayn.” He walked up and listened as the last of my song played out.

“Sounds good so far, really good.” He looked me over.

“How’s the hand?” I held up the bandaged right hand and laughed weakly.

“Fine, you should see the other guy.”

“I’ve no doubt, broken or…?”

“Naw just a little swollen and scrapped up, doc gave it about a week before I was good to go.” He nodded.

“Good good…” He suddenly started rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face, something I always dreaded, because I knew it meant he was getting ready to have some kind of ‘talk’ with me that we would probably both find unpleasant. Simon runs Blue Moon records, the people I’ve been making money with for the past 2 years. 2 years since I was just some kid from Bradford with a dream of making it big in the R&B/Pop world, and now I was known as ‘Bradford’s Alpha Badboy’. A 21 year old Alpha now 23 and one of the biggest musicians in the world (I’m not even exaggerating, I really am). And as of now, I was working on my extremely anticipated 3rd album, keeping my head low and busy after the fight a week ago. It wasn’t a big fight, just some assholes who thought it would be funny to throw water balloons at my sister as we were leaving a club. I broke one’s nose and busted another’s face a bit, and all I got was a swollen hand.

“Doniya, mind if I talk to Zayn for a minute?” She pressed the half burnt cigarette into an ash tray and smiled.

“Alright, I’m sure this will be a fun one.” She kissed the top of my head and left the recording room. Once the door closed, Simon let out a breath I hadn’t realized he was holding and sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“So…we have a problem Zayn.” I grimaced.

“About the fight?”

“About the fight.” He confirmed. He sighed loudly and looked me dead in the eye.

“You have an anger problem Zayn Malik.” I scoffed loudly.

“No I don’t.”

“You’ve been in 7 separate fights over the past bloody year Zayn, someone calls you a wanker and you break his fucking nose. Your image is starting to look bad Zayn, people are looking at you now like you’re a thug, it’s a small group of people but a couple more fights and people are gonna stop forgiving your bullshit.” I rubbed my eyes and took a long drag off my cigarette, shit was he right?

“How…how bad?”

“A few more fights? Chris Brown bad.” I felt a wave of nausea build in my stomach but it quickly died down.

“Christ, alright I’ll control myself; I’ll just keep my head low and work on the album.” Simon let out a weak laugh.

“Afraid that’s not gonna happen Zayn.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“We are going to nip this in the bud Zayn; it’s time for that pr stunt.” I felt the nausea return, fucking Christ.

“What?! No! You promised…”

“Zayn!” He cut me off, I shut up immediately.

“Zayn, when I first signed you, we had a very nice talk that I’m sure you remember well. We decided on the bad boy image, one night stand kind of guy sans the one night stands but no one needs to know that. Anyway, I told you one day the Badboy image can only take you so far, you would have to show an attachment, eventually something to show that even though you are bad, someone can catch you up and hold your attention. And right now is the perfect time.” I shook my head.

“I don’t have a choice in this do I? I think its bloody sick mate, parading around with some fake camera ready lad with a camera ready smile….” He smiled.

“No Zayn, you don’t have a choice. And calm the hell down, depending on the public reaction it could only last a month tops.”

“And if we end up popular?” Simon smiled weakly.

“Then…it could last a bit longer.” I sighed heavily and finished my cigarette. I grab the small glass I had filled with bourbon and downed it in one go. My throat burned but I welcomed it, it felt nice.

“So, is it gonna be a fan then? Just some random omega you think I’ll look cute with?” He suddenly smirked.

“Oh no, it’s going to be a celebrity. A fellow musician in fact.” I stared in shock, another musician? That was unexpected…

“Wait, why?” He smiled.

“Suppose this is as good a time as any, there are going to be a few…small changes to your album and his album.” I growled.

“Oh hell no, are you going to shoehorn in a fucking duet or something?”

“It’s just one song kid calm down, and he’s finishing writing it right now and will probably have it for you when you meet tomorrow.”

“Fuck.” I snapped. He tsked at me.

“Come on Zayn, watch the temper, you’ll scare the poor kid, he’s a bit skittish to be honest but lovely kid, very polite, fucking voice of an angel.” I frowned.

“Who the hell is he then?”

“You’ve heard of One Direction right?” I frowned, One Direction was probably the biggest boy band on the planet right now, and they just wrapped a summer tour after their second album went double platinum. I only know this because bloody Safaa was obsessed with them.

“Yeah, little sister is in love with them, what about them?”

“Do you know the members?” I frowned and thought quietly for a second.

“Um, there’s Liam Payne, the omega, um Louis something the other omega, then that really tall one Harry Styles and …Niall? They’re both Alphas I think. And Louis and that tall one Harry are together.”

“Yup, you know a lot already that’s good.” I chuckled.

“Safaa is obsessed with them, never fucking shuts up about them.” Suddenly it hit me, not sure why it took so long, I should have known when he asked me about them.

“Wait…you want me to date Liam Payne?”

“Correct, its perfect timing. They just got off tour, they are taking a break right now and you’re just staying here working…we will have him photographed hanging around here, starting rumors, then in a month we release the song and we reveal the relationship.” I shook my head.

“Why him though? He’s so…he…isn’t he the odd one? The one that never talks?” I had happened to see an interview on some morning show they were on. Apparently besides their music the group is famous for 2 big reasons. Louis and Harry being a couple, and the fact that Liam Payne never talks. In interviews he lets others talk, he never does solo interviews for obvious reasons. The only reason people know he isn’t mute is because he can sing like a bloody angel. The only times anyone hears his voice.

“He doesn’t talk true but he’s perfectly normal Zayn, very talented omega, and bloody cute as hell too, he’ll look perfect next to someone as bloody attractive as you.” I laughed weakly.

“Thanks I guess…” my frown returned.

“So…what? We just go to places together and hold hands and crap for a few months? Just pretend to be in love and what not?” he nodded.

“Yeah, and what not. Maybe a photo shoot or two.” I frowned but he shrugged.

“I said maybe.” He stood up and stretched.

“He will be here tomorrow morning, and I hope you have a guest room ready because he’s gonna be here for a week, maybe two. So get some rest…and play nice, he’s probably more freaked out about all of this than you.” I nodded.

“Yeah yeah, fine fine.” He patted my hand and smiled calmly.

“I promise Zayn, this will all work out fine, hell you might even like the kid.” He left the room and not a minute later Doniya was walking back in with a couple of bags of chips.

“So what was all that about?” She asked. I lit up another cigarette and let out a stream of smoke before answering.

“He’s setting me up with some omega.” She looked startled.

“What?”

“A PR stunt. It’s going to be a fake relationship to help change my image or summat. Mostly as a distraction from all the fights I’ve gotten into.”

“Damn…” She opened the bag of chips and inhaled a few before speaking again.

“Who is it?”

“Liam Payne from One Direction.” I said, not looking at her as I smoked.

“What! Holy crap Zayn, that’s…he’s like, huge! Like, the whole band is. This is gonna blow you guys up as like, super famous. Fucking Brad and Angelina huge. Like fucking…”

“Doniya.” I said. She closed her mouth immediately.

“Sorry, running my mouth again.” She ran a hand through her hair and huffed.

“So, he’s pretty cute Zayn.”

“Is he?” I replied shortly. She laughed.

“Aww come on, you’ve seen all the posters all over Safaa’s wall, you know he’s bloody cute. That cute little curly hair cut, those sweet dimples, that cute little shy smile he…”

“Rambling again.” I interrupted. She smirked.

“I’m just saying, as far as Omega’s go…you couldn’t do much better.” I laughed at that.

“Shut up Doniya.” She just laughed as well.

“So when are you going to meet him?”

“Tomorrow, they just got off tour and they’re gonna have them photograph us around here to start rumors. Then we release the duet and come out as a couple.” She nodded.

“Makes sense I suppose…so can I meet him?”

“Don’t you work in the morning?”

“I can skip.”

“No, Doniya, mom would kill you.”

“Fair enough, only the threat of my life being taken away by our frightening mother could make me miss meeting that adorable little…”

“Rambling. Get out.” I said. She just grinned, kissed my forehead, and left the studio. I took a deep breath and put out my cigarette before yawning and rubbing my eyes with my palms.

So, I was gonna be in a fake relationship.

The idea made me uneasy. For one the two of us were going to be spending a lot of time together and what if that no talking thing wasn’t just for the cameras? How would we hold conversations? What if this kid was like really weird? I was going to have to pretend to be absolutely mad over this kid and I…what if I just couldn’t fucking do it?  I stood up and sighed heavily. I turned off the equipment and walked up the stairs. I had my own private recording studio in my house; it basically took up the entire basement. Everything else was pretty much on the first floor. A large flat with an excellent view of the city. I walked quietly across the fuzzy carpeted floor and into the living room. The walls were a dark wood, with one wall inside being made of glass and leading out onto the back porch/pool area, which itself was my favorite part of the house because the house was on a hill and you could see the city shining, it was my relaxation area. I liked to draw and write music out there.

I walked upstairs and into one of two rooms, one my bedroom and the other being a bathroom. My bedroom was fairly large, a huge comfy bed with soft as silk covers and a giant fur comforter that I honestly don’t understand how I lived without before I became famous. A couple dressers, a large TV on top of one of them, and a large desk with a very bloody expensive computer I spent months building myself. I took all my clothes off and walked into the bathroom, flipping on the shower and letting the hot water distract me, take my mind off of Liam Payne for just a few minutes. I turned off the shower and toweled myself dry and walked back into my room. I pulled on silky shorts and sat myself down in front of my computer. I turned it on and opened the window right behind it, then reached into the desk and pulled out the blunt I had rolled yesterday.

I lit it up and smoked while I waited for the computer to wiz to life. I opened Google and quickly typed in Liam Payne’s name. I was greeted with a bunch of pictures of the 17 year old (18 in a month) omega. I couldn’t help but feel like the 6 year age difference might be a bit of a problem; we’d both probably have very different interests. I took another puff as I looked over his history; he had quite a few blogs dedicated to him so it made it easy to find out about him. I noticed a few people mention ‘The bar incident’, but not actually saying what that meant. I did a bit of searching, and was shocked by what I saw. Early into One Direction’s illustrious career, Liam was assaulted at a bar by some drunken Alpha who thought he’d gotten lucky. Apparently Harry Styles beat the living shit out of the guy, but ever since then Liam has had a security guy on him at all times, and it had become quite rare to see Liam out and about ever since then. Liam had no family to speak of, his parents and sisters died in a car accident and he was adopted by Harry Style’s family, but kept his name.

I noticed a lot of fans thought it was cute how protective Harry was of Liam, a proper older brother. I took another hit, already starting to feel the effects of the weed. I quickly did another search on Liam, see if I could figure out why he never spoke but I came up empty. His silence wasn’t exactly a hot topic but it was very well known for sure. There were multiple fan theory’s, some ridiculous, others a definite possibility. He had extreme stage fright, he had a terrible speaking voice, he was shy, it was just part of the act, he was cursed by a sea witch and could only speak again once he kissed a prince (like I said, some ridiculous). But one thing was for certain, he had never publicly been heard speaking, and no one was really sure why. When asked why, the rest of the group would usually just decline to answer so interviewers have pretty much just stopped asking.

“Bet I could get you to talk.” I chuckled, staring at a picture of him smiling on some beach. I took a few more hits before putting it out and putting the computer into sleep mode. I let the towel fall off and crawled under the covers. I thought about Liam Payne until I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to my phone vibrating on the pillow next to me. I pulled it to my ear and with bleary eyes answered it.

“Eh?”

“Hey Zayn it’s Mark.” My security guy.

“Yeah?”

“Um…kid from One Direction is here.”

“Alright let him in, I’ll be out in 10.”

“Alright…they think they’re sly but there are a few guys hiding across the street with cameras.”

“It’s fine, they’re suppose to be there.”

“Alright, just figured I’d give you a heads up.”

“Yeah, thanks Mark.” I hung up and sighed heavily before getting up and throwing on a T shirt and the same shorts from last night. I went to the mirror and quickly tried to put my hair together and brush my teeth. I looked myself over, nodded in satisfaction, and walked down the stairs. I walked to the front door, pulled on my slippers, and walked out. A large black SUV was parked just outside and the backdoor was opening. He was cute, definitely very cute. His hair was a bit long and adorably curly, he was fairly small, a bit skinny, and I could tell by the way he stood and held those cute arms close to himself…he was nervous, maybe even a little scared. He had on a blue T shirt and jeans, a bit plain but he made them work better than anyone should really have a right too.

He finally seemed to notice me staring at him, that nervous look on his face seemed to intensify and I noticed him rubbing his hands against his jeans. I smiled sweetly at him, remembering the cameras, and walked down to greet him.

“Hi, Zayn Malik.” I said, holding out my hand. He looked surprised, he kept staring at me before his eyes fluttered and he quickly shoved his hand out. I grabbed it and couldn’t help but notice the skin was very smooth, soft, and warm.

“Liam Payne right? I’m told you and I are going to be dating soon.” He blushed crimson, it was kind of adorable. I waited before remembering he didn’t talk.

“Anyway let’s head inside yeah? I’ll give you a tour of…”

“Hold it, you two have to get a few pictures taken first.” A voice said. I looked up; a larger muscular man was standing against the car door, his arms crossed.

“And you are?”

“Paul, his bodyguard. Sorry you two just have to be photographed together so I guess go stand in front of the stairs for a minute and talk.”

“Right right, nice to meet you Paul.” I looked back down at Liam, he was staring at our still grasped hands and I smiled.

“Oh, sorry didn’t realize.” I let go and he looked away, embarrassed. He followed me to the stairs and I proceeded to try to chat him up…which was difficult because he didn’t bloody talk.

“So, how was the tour?” He looked up at me with furrowed brows and I laughed weakly.

“You don’t talk much do you?” He shook his head and I smiled.

“Its fine, I’ll give you my number inside so you can just text me what you need to say yeah?” A relieved look crossed his face and he nodded quickly.

“Alright, good good, until then yes or no question’s eh?” I smiled.

“So, you as nervous about this whole PR stunt thing as I am?” He looked like he was considering what to say before giving me a slow nod.

“Eh, it’s ok I don’t bite promise. Not nearly as…violent as people say. So…was the tour fun?” He nodded and I smiled.

“Bet it was tiring though.” He nodded again, smiling.

“But its worth it right? I don’t know how it is for you but for me, being in front of a big crowd can be pretty damn fun.” He laughed a little and nodded, his laugh was pretty, I could tell he had a sweet voice.

“You know you can talk to me right? Like I told you, I don’t bite I promise.” His laughter died, his mouth got in a tight line, and I knew immediately he wouldn’t be speaking to me, at least not right now.

“Alright, sorry not meaning to touch a nerve.” I looked up at Paul, who nodded.

“Alright, don’t need to parade anymore, let’s go in yeah?” He smiled and shook his head in a yes. We both walked in and I made sure to hold the door open for him. As he walked in, Paul was suddenly there, standing on the inside of my doorway.

“I stand here all day, don’t cause problems.” Was all he said.

“I’m not an animal mate, I know what fucking self control is.” Was all I said, closing the door. I quickly lost the angry look and turned happily to Liam, who unfortunately just saw all of that and now looked very nervous.

“Sorry mate, Alpha business I’sall. Let’s give you that tour.” The tour was fairly brief, as there really wasn’t as much to look at as the outside might make you believe. Big rooms dominated the house, taking up most of the space. The bed room and bathroom upstairs, the livingroom/kitchen/pool area entrance covered the entire middle by itself, let alone the spare bedroom I never use and another bathroom. Oh and the basement, my recording studio. He was fascinated by all of it though, from what I had gotten from the barrage of texts he kept sending me asking questions. He had never been in a big house like mine before; he was usually staying in Harry’s house, or a tour bus and hotels. He had just recently moved into a large flat with Harry and Louis, but he didn’t want to stay because apparently the two are bloody insatiable and he can never sleep.

“Well hey, you’ll be staying here for the next week until my albums done, should be fun yeah? I promise I’m not boring and…look I think it would be better for us to…I don’t know, like each other? If we are going to have to pretend to be madly in love, it would be better for both of us if we at least like each other.”

“ _agreed_ ”

“Good…so, I guess lets go down to the studio, show me this song you wrote eh?” His whole body went a bit rigid, I frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He quickly shrugged.

“C’mon.” I walked forward and pressed a hand on his hand with the phone in it. His whole body jerked at my touch but I didn’t hesitate. I slowly raised the hand up and smiled sweetly down at him.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” I let my hand linger for just a second longer before pulling it off. He seemed a bit in a daze when he typed out his message.

“ _just afraid u won’t like it…”_

“Ah I bet its great, c’mon let’s have a listen.” I gestured for him to follow me down the stairs, he smiled shyly at the way I said his name and walked out first and I followed. We passed Paul on the way, he looked at Liam, who smiled and nodded at him. He nodded back and looked ahead, not even bothering me a look, guess I passed a test or something.

He looked amazed by the recording studio, I had it decorated a bit plainly but I left room for an ironic no smoking sign on the wall.  And of course a small bar, with blunt papers and weed in the back (kept that out of sight of course). He looked around at me and smiled before sending me a text.

_“pull out a song, I wanna rate your albm so far :]”_

“Excuse me, wanted to listen to that song first Leeyum.” He giggled, my heart did flip flops that kind of confused me a bit. He pulled his notebook out of his back pocket and opened it. He read over it slowly before looking up, seeming nervous. He held out the notebook and I took it gently, letting my fingers brush over his. The words ‘You and I’ were written out in big exaggerated letters. The rest were words written in regular letters, on the side were three lines, one black, one yellow, and one grey. The black had my name next to it, the yellow his name, the grey said ‘Both’. The whole song was written in these three colors.

“Smart, you had picked out who would sing what.” I said, smiling warmly at him.

“So, how about we do some vocals eh? Record a bit of it.” He looked surprised, but quickly nodded after a minute.

“Let’s sing it over a few times, and then we can play around with the sound and stuff eh?” He nodded again and I nodded back.

“Perfect, then let’s get started.” I had him stand inside the booth while I set things up outside, and took the time to read over the song. The song was…good, really good in fact. I couldn’t help feeling shocked because seeing this sort of writing from someone like him…it was surprising to say the least. So quiet, yet voice of an angel and could write something this good…man, I really needed to get him to talk.

“Alright, ready in there Liam?” He looked out and nodded. I nodded back with a smile and set up the recorder before running in and pulling my headphones around my neck. He was first, he took a deep breath before singing.

He started singing and it was…fucking beautiful.

‘ _I figured it out…’_ I was mesmerized, his voice was so beautiful. I had heard him sing before but hearing it in person was something else entirely. I was so enthralled I almost missed my queue, luckily a curious look from him when he was finishing his line reminded me.

 _‘You and I, we don’t wanna be like them. We can make it till the end…’_ I sang well, at least I personally liked to think so.  The words gave me a bit of room to really play around with my voice, and I’ll admit show off a bit. I was stuck staring at the writing on the page though so I couldn’t really see his reaction to my singing. The duet part came into play, and the two of us together sounded amazing, our voices complimented each other well, and I managed to look out of the corner of my eye to see the happy look on his face, good he could hear it too. We reached the end of the song, just for shits and giggles I decided to go all out around the end and hit the ‘you and I’ part with a high note, he jumped next to me but didn’t stop singing. We finished and I turned to him with a grin.

“Sounded great Liam, really you have an amazing voice.” He was beaming, his teeth pearly white and little crinkles around his eyes.

_‘you too, that high note was AMAZING’_

“Thanks, kind of went a bit overboard with it but thanks.” I said. We walked out and I fiddled with the equipment for a minute before turning on him.

“You eat at all?” He shook his head and I smiled.

“Hungry?” He nodded and I smirked.

“Good, I get to show off my terrible cooking skills. Actually, my cooking is…decent enough, definitely not terrible, alright, 6 out of 10.” That drew a laugh from him And 10 minutes later we were upstairs while I tried to make pancakes.

“My mom did all the cooking in my house, I usually helped her so I picked up how to do certain stuff, I don’t really cook all that much anymore because I’m always so damn busy.” I said as he sat on the counter next to me, watching quietly. My phone buzzed and I quickly flicked it on.

 _‘better than me, I can make a grilled cheese and that’s about it.’_ I laughed at that.

“Hey, grilled cheese is good, I’ll have to test that out at lunch time.” He shook his head no quickly and I just laughed again.

“Want any Paul?” I said loudly. He looked over at us and shook his head.

“No, thank you though.”

“Don’t like pancakes?” I asked. He chuckled.

“No, I’m just not big on eating while working.” I shrugged.

“Suit yourself, these pancakes are sick as hell.” Liam was giggling and I smirked, making him giggle had become a win for me at some point. I finished the pancakes and brought him over a plate. He gave me possibly the most endearing smile I had ever seen before he chowed down, kid had an appetite.

“Should of made more.” I chuckled, he blushed red and slowed down, making me laugh.

“Don’t stop on my account, makes no difference to…” I stopped as a smell suddenly wafted into my nose. The smell was intoxicating, it was sweet like vanilla and cinnamon and I felt my whole body go a bit rigid as the smell disappeared almost immediately. He stopped eating and gave me a curious look, I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

“You keep eating, I’m gonna go out for a quick fag eh?” He nodded, giving me that cute dimply smile before continuing to eat.

“Oy, Paul!” I said, grabbing my cigs and lighter off of the counter.

“Join me outside, have a quick one with me.” Paul just shrugged at that and opened the front door, letting me out first. He closed the door behind him and I offered him a cig, he took it and lit up.

“So…how long has it been since his last heat?” I said after a minute of silent smoking. He looked surprised by my sudden question before his eyes narrowed at me.

“The hell do you want to know for?”

“I caught a whiff of it inside when I was giving him food. Smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, a nice scent I have to admit.” I did have to omit that I got a bit hard after just that one smell; just a quick chub is all. He looked away from me and kept smoking, I frowned at him.

“If he’s going to be staying here for a week I kind of need to know if I need to buy him anything for the heat or if it’ll hold off until after the a week. I have the spare bedroom he can stay in of course, and if he needs…things to take care of it I can…”

“He’s never gone into heat before.” He said calmly. I stared at him, unable to keep the shock off my face.

“W-what? But he’s 17 isn’t he? Omega’s usually go into their first heat after their 17th birthday…”

“He’s 17 alright. He never went into a heat though, and trust me we have all been waiting for it. Not really sure what’s set it off now though…dammit I didn’t even smell anything; my nose must be getting soft.” He grumbled.

“Being around a new Alpha set it off probably.” I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

“Maybe…how strong was it?”

“Not very, I only caught a whiff of it before it was gone.” I replied. He nodded.

“Alright, good we still have some time then. I need to tell the other boys about this, Harry will want to know…” He stomped his cig on the ground and I followed suit.

“Need to make a few calls, I’ll be back inside in a minute.” He said, pulling out his phone. I nodded.

“I’ll keep him company.” I walked inside and he was sitting at the counter, an empty plate in front of him and his nose in his phone.

“Sorry about that, how were the pancakes?” He looked up, his eyes lit up and he grinned as he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

“Good, so I didn’t give you food poisoning then.” He giggled again and I tallied another mark on my inner win counter.

“So…before Paul comes back in here, we should probably have a small talk.” I said. He frowned at that and I sighed.

“How are you feeling Liam?” He raised a quizzical look at me before answering on his phone.

_‘fine why?’_

“I’m not really one to beat around the bush so…yeah, you smelled like you were about too…” His eyes widened, his mouth got in a tight line and…yeah, he knew what I meant.

“You sure you ok? I know the first heat…” He blushed crimson and looked away, his mouth stayed shut tight.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed it happens to every Omega. Paul’s already calling Harry and the other guys and they’ll come pick you up yeah?” He frowned at that and shook his head, I mirrored the frown.

“What? Do you not want them too…” He picked up his phone and quickly typed out a message. I picked my phone up and waited.

_‘they’re in America right now on vacation. I don’t wanna bother them…’_

“I’m sure they’ll understand mate, they love you don’t they?” He nodded, but he still looked a bit anxious.

“Don’t worry.” I said, rubbing his hand on the table.

“The smell was really weak; I doubt it’ll happen soon, probably a week or summat.” He nodded at that and I patted his cheek, he seemed to like that.

“Don’t worry, I promise it won’t be too bad. And anything you need for it…don’t hesitate to ask yeah? You’re my guest, and as long as you’re in my house I’ll make sure any needs are taken care of.” He smiled at that and nodded. I nodded back, and that’s when Paul decided to make his entrance.

“I’m just going to assume you told him?” Paul asked. I nodded and he nodded back and looked at Liam.

“Hey Liam, so I called Harry and told him. He can’t get here until tomorrow, you going to be ok until then?” Liam nodded at that and let out a heavy sigh. He typed out a quick message and held it out for us to read.

_‘im sorry im such a burden’_

“You are not, and never will be, a burden.” I said immediately. I felt a bit of my Alpha stir in me at that, a bit of anger in my voice.

“Never say that about yourself alright?” He looked startled but nodded quickly, I noticed Paul giving me an odd look that I didn’t have a word for, but he said nothing.

“Now, let’s move on to more fun things eh?” He nodded, seeming to agree with me that a nice distraction was exactly what we needed.

“Anyway, how about a movie or summat?” We walked into the living room and I let him look through my (admittedly small) movie collection.

But he didn’t seem to care, because I had all the movie’s that were important apparently.

‘ _you have like every single superhero movie!!! I love comic book movies! I have like a bunch of comics at home!_ ’

“Heh, well to be honest I think Thor is a bit overrated but I have his movie’s anyway, honestly Captain America and Iron Man are where it’s at.” I chuckled next to him. He nodded his agreement and smiled.

 _‘I really like batman too, I dressed up as him last year and the year before for Halloween’_ I smirked at the message and turned on him.

“Batman is sick man, love him, best villains hands down.” He nodded excitedly and quickly looked through my movies again before picking up the newest avengers movie and handed it to me.

“Ultron eh? I can work with that.” We plopped down and watched the movie, though it was hard to pay attention to it between the two of us randomly dropping bits of trivia on each other throughout the whole thing. Kid was as into comics as I was, it was good to know. In fact, as far as I could tell we had a lot of things in common. After the movie was done we kept talking, I told him about my favorite things to do, and he told me about his interests (well, texted me about his interests).

“So…I’ve got a proposition for you.”

_‘ok’_

 “So, I would be a liar if I said I wasn’t extremely curious about the no talking thing.” I said. He smiled weakly at that and nodded.

“So…how about if I can guess why you don’t talk, you tell me with your own voice I’m right.” His mouth closed and his eye’s showed…fear?

“Hey, don’t worry I probably won’t even be able to get it…hmm alright, how about I only get 3 guesses a day?” He considered that for a minute, but I was impatient.

“Pleeeeeease.” I said, trying my best to show puppy dog eyes. He giggled at my probably failed attempt and after a minute of looking right into my eyes, nodded.

“Awesome! Alright guess 1…you’re not actually British and don’t want anyone to know.” He laughed at that and shook his head in a no.

“Damn, alright guess 2…you have the speaking voice of an 85 year old woman.” He laughed again and shook his head. I smiled, not really minding that I was wasting my guesses…I didn’t want him freaked out about all of this, the first few times I guessed would all be a bit stupid before I got to my real guesses.

“Alright last guess…a sea witch stole your voice and you can only get it back by getting a prince to kiss you.” He was giggling while he typed out his text.

_‘Isn’t that the little mermaid?’_

“Huh, didn’t even realize.” I said, smirking.

“Ah well, guess’s wasted. Guess I have to wait till tomorrow.” He shrugged, still laughing quietly. We kept talking for a bit, before we had even realized it though it was 3 in the afternoon. We ate and talked more, and somehow by the time it was 9 PM and he was feeling tired and going to bed, I already found myself missing the talking. I could have easily spent the night just chatting, he was an interesting bloke and I felt a bit of a…tugging in my chest, and as I was standing in the shower letting hot water pelt on my body, I realized that it wouldn’t be too hard to pretend to date him.

And that was a bit of a frightening thought

**Liam**

“H-he’s d-different t-than I t-t-thought h-h-h…”

“Just take your time Li, no rush love.” Niall chuckled into the phone. I frowned, I hated when they told me that….I wasn’t in a rush, I was just…having issues talking.

“H-he w-would be.”  I finished.

“Is he being nice then? If he’s been a cunt just tell me, I’ll kick his sorry arse for you.” Niall said, his Irish never sounding thicker. I giggled at that.

“H-he is a p-p-perfect g-gentleman.”

“Well…good. Sorry we aren’t there kiddo.”

“D-d-don’t b-be. You guys s-should be having f-f-f-fun w-w-without w-worrying about m-m-m…”

“We don’t mind worrying about you Liam, we love you man.” I smiled to myself at that.

“T-thanks.”

“Of course, but um…not completely the reason I was calling. Paul called and told us about your…heat.” I grimaced. After my birthday I had expected my first heat…but it never came, and now I was almost 18. For a while I thought maybe I was actually a beta or something, but then of course I get here and of all times, bloody Zayn Malik smells my heat on me…how embarrassing.

“I-it’s h-h-horrible. Of all t-t-times it c-could happen.” I whined into the phone.

“I know love, being around a new alpha probably set it off; you know we usually keep you away from other Alphas.” I nodded before remembering he couldn’t see me.

“Y-y-yeah.”

“Look don’t worry, Harry, Lou, and I are gonna be there tomorrow and get you somewhere where you can go through it in peace, then in a day or two you will be back over there with your crush eh?” I blushed crimson.

“H-he I-i-isn’t m-m-my c-c-crush.” I said, my stammer getting a bit worse than normal.

“Woah now, calm down Li I’m just teasing you.” He chuckled into the phone.

“Look just bunker down and we will be there tomorrow, probably around lunch time…ish.”

“I-If you d-don’t e-eat yourself into a c-coma again.” I giggled. He scoffed.

“Mate I was fine, I just need an hour to let things settle before I started eating again!” I laughed softly.

“Y-you k-know Zayn o-offered to b-b-buy m-me the s-s-stuff I need f-for m-my h-heat.”

“Did he?” Niall said, sounding surprised.

“Y-yeah. S-said I w-was a g-guest and that a-a-a-anything I n-n-needed he’d p-provide.”

“That was nice of him…I’ll have to have a chat with him, feel the kid up ya know. Not literally feel him up of course but I mean if he’s open…”

“N-N-Niall…” I groaned

“Sorry sorry, just kidding…hey I’m gonna go but just have a good night Liam, get some sleep and remember if you need anything just tell Paul, or you need to talk just call one of us alright? Love ya kid.”

“L-love y-you too.” I said. He hung up and I sighed and leaned against the back of the bed. His spare bedroom was pretty bare and simple, but he said himself he never uses it so I wasn’t too surprised. I sighed and took off my shirt, feeling a bit overheated. I stood up and walked over to my bag full of all my stuff, my laptop, a spare pair of shoes, and a bunch of clothes. I blushed a bit, thinking about…Zayn.

Niall hadn’t realized how right he was, or maybe he did and was just fucking with me…I could see either option, both seemed very him. I’ve had a crush on Zayn since the moment he became famous. I was an omega true, but I found I didn’t get attracted to Alpha’s much. I could appreciate the beautiful, strong one’s sure…but that changed when I first saw him. He had just dropped his first album; I bought it day 1 and listened to it on repeat about 50 times. He was just so… _incredible._ His voice was amazing, his music kicked serious ass…and god was he beautiful. I had never seen anyone so…he was just everything I had ever wanted rolled into one package. Then we got the band together and started touring…when we first started, one of my first big hopes was that maybe one day I’d get to meet him, tell him how incredible I thought he was.

So when Simon offered me this chance, I got tunnel vision. I accepted, because this had to be fate or something. Maybe I had built up enough good karma, or maybe god or Buddha or whoever decided I had had enough bad shit happen to me in my  life…like mom and dad and Ruth and….

I shook my head, I didn’t want to think about the car crash.

Harry of course didn’t want me to do it. He knew how Zayn had gotten sort of a rep over the past year, he has gotten into quite a few fights…but I didn’t really care, it meant he was strong (he had to be considering he hadn’t lost a single one), and I’m sure the fights were probably justified somehow, the only ones who could tell the real story were those involved after all. And today had been so…great! He was kind, he was funny, he cooked me food! I’ve never had an alpha who wasn’t Harry or Niall cook for me before. And he shares so many of my interests, and he’s as big a comic nerd as me. I’d have to bring some so he could see, I bet he could appreciate them…it’ll be nice to have someone around who likes superhero stuff as much as I do. And when my heat comes he can take care of me, and he’ll hold me and he’ll….

Wait, what?

I shook my head, a little sweat dribbled down my face and I quickly opened the window, god was I hot! I grimaced as pain filled my insides, why was I hurting? I…I hurt so much. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and stumbled out of the room, should I tell Paul? I stumbled a bit, where the hell was everything? It was hard to see in the dark and I didn’t know this house well enough. I grimaced as another wave of pain twinge from my butt. I gasped but quickly covered my mouth. I felt my vision getting a bit hazy, the worry of my situation disappeared, and something else was starting to take over…I started feeling really fucking horny. I found a set of stairs and stumbled up them, my whole body ached. I needed…something, I needed…

**Zayn**

“So, how was the first day?” Doniya chuckled into the camera. I shrugged, browsing the internet while I talked to her on Skype. I frowned a bit, had only been a few hours and there were already a couple articles with blurry pictures of the two of us standing in front of my house, tons of speculation as to why he was at my house.

“Well, he’s nice. Doesn’t talk much.”

“Oh really? So he doesn’t just do that in front of the camera then.” Doniya said, hanging on my every word.

“Ask if he likes banana pudding.” Another voice whispered.

“Safaa.” I said immediately. Her little head poked in from the left side.

“What?” She asked. I frowned at her.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Doni said I could stay up and ask questions.” She said, looking hurt. I sighed.

“Go to bed and…I’ll see if you can meet him later.” She squealed and shot off camera.

“You’re a terrible influence.” I said, annoyed. Doniya just grinned.

“No, I’m just the awesome older sister.” I head a thump right outside the door. I twisted my head and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Doniya asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Hey I’m gonna go, I’ll call you back later.” I said. Before I waited for her response I closed the call and put the computer to sleep before walking over to the door, scratching my bare stomach and pulling up my sweatpants as I went. I opened the door, no one outside but a light was on in the bathroom and the door was cracked open. I could hear the shower running and frowned, Paul was asleep on the couch (I know this because I could hear him snoring from here) which meant it had to either be an insane person who broke in to take a shower, or much more likely Liam. Why the hell was he taking a shower?

“Liam?” I said, knocking on the door. It swung open and I was shocked at the sight in front of me. He was sitting in the shower, the water was raining on him as he rocked and moaned in what sounded like pain. He was still wearing pants as well.

“Liam!” I said, running in and pulling the shower door open. He looked up, he was shaking. I felt the water and recoiled, the water was ice cold. I quickly shut it off and grabbed a few towels before walking in and wrapping him up.

“Liam what are you doing?” I said, stunned. He wouldn’t look at me, and he was bloody shivering.

“Alright can you walk angel? Come on…”Did I just call him angel? I didn’t have time to think about that, because as soon as I got him to stand he started crying.

“Shit, come on…” I got him in my room and sat him on my bed. I turned and closed and locked the door before turning back around.

“Alright, Liam…” He looked up at me, his eyes prickled with tears and his whole body shaking.

“Shit, here…” I quietly dried him off, he stared at me the whole time, sniffling and saying nothing. Once I got him mostly dry, I quickly grabbed a pair of my sweats and handed them to him.

“Get out of those wet ones, these should fit.” I handed them to him and turned around. I heard some rustling and waited another minute before turning around. I quickly shot my head away, because he was out of the wet pants…but now he was naked and didn’t seem inclined to put on the new pants.

“Liam…” I said, my voice cracking a bit. Suddenly arms were around my waist and holy shit this was happening. He was hard, _he was fucking hard!_ He whined a bit as he rubbed himself up against me, and I couldn’t seem to get myself to move, I was frozen. Suddenly it hit me, that smell from earlier, stronger and so much more overpowering. My whole body shuddered, my cock twitched in my pants.

“Fucking christ Liam.” I groaned, slowly breaking out of his arms. I turned around; he was shivering, his cock so swollen and oozing precum. I could see something dribbling down his leg and fucking christ he was _so fucking beautiful._

“That slick love?” I asked for some reason, gesturing to the dribbling liquid running down his leg. He whimpered and nodded a yes and he looked so fucking….

“Whats…whats wrong, angel.” I said, my body shuddering. The smell was clouding my brain, I almost felt like I do when I’m…rutting…

He just shivered, his eyes pleading like he wanted me to just, understand what he needed…

“Please, tell me what you need angel.” I whispered, my hands and feet suddenly had a mind of their own. I felt myself walking forward and running my hands over his shivering, fevered body.

“Liam, _please.”_ He was in pain; he was hurting, my instincts were screaming at me. This beautiful Omega was in pain and it was my duty as an Alpha to fix whatever was hurting him.

“You can trust me, I’ll protect you.” I whispered, rubbing his cheek with my palm and he was leaning _into me._

“…hot.” He mumbled something; I couldn’t quite make it out.

“What love?” I asked. He whined, his eyes pleading and my heart breaking.

“…m’hot.” He whimpered. Tears dribbled down his face.

“It h-hurts.” He stuttered. I nodded calmly and pulled him up against me, his bare skin hot and feverish against my own. I reached down cupped his butt, my finger traveling to his sweet spot. The area was soaked with slick, he whined as I ran a finger over it, my finger coming back wet.

“You’re in heat angel.” I said, rubbing his hip with my thumb.

“I n-need…” He whimpered, I nodded because I knew exactly what he needed.

“I know what you need angel.” I whispered. He looked in my eyes, his eyes were begging and needy. A voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to stop, telling me not to do any of this it was just his heat and my rut clouding my mind and the consequences would be terrible…but the voice was far away, barely even a whisper as I stared into Liam’s eyes.

“You need a knot don’t you love? It’s your first heat angel, you shouldn’t settle for anything less.” I said, my mind cloudy with lust. He nodded and suddenly bore his neck to me, his sign of complete submission to his alpha.

“Very good love, you’re so good for me Liam.” I said, smiling sweetly at him as I pressed my face into his exposed neck. I bit him gently and he whined as I sucked and nibbled on the mark. It wasn’t a mating mark, but it was to show that he had had a proper alpha take care of him. I pulled off and admired the large hickey with pride before turning my attention back to Liam, who had started rubbing my half hard bulge.

“C’mon.” I said, walking over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and smiled as he stumbled over to me. I felt my rut getting worse, I wanted to make this special and slow for him but all my instincts were screaming at me to just hurry up and knot him. As slick as he was I knew he could take it, he’s already so eager for it.

He stood right in front of me, I smiled as I started stroking his cock, my eyes not leaving his face as his eyes widened and he moaned. I stroked him 5 times before he was crying out and his cum splattered my chest.

“So much cum love, it’s ok that your cumming I promise. You’re such a good omega Liam, cumming for me like that…” I kissed his stomach and shucked off my pants. I was big for an Alpha, about 10 inches and pretty thick. That wasn’t even including my admittedly large knot…

I stood up in front of him, his chest was rising and falling heavily at the sight of my cock and he immediately turned around and started pressing his ass against it.

“So eager love.” I said, groaning as he got his slick all over my cock, making me even hornier than before. I quickly twisted him back around and picked him up by his ass. He wrapped legs around my waist but I was too out of it to really be able to hold him up for long. I sat down on the bed but too quick, part of my cock skewered him and he gasped out as he took half of me all at once.

“You alright love? I’m sorry.” I moaned, his heat so fucking hot and tight around me. My words didn’t seem to register or matter apparently, because suddenly he was whining and forcing himself down farther than before until he was completely impaled sans the knot.

“You feel so good around me angel.” I groaned, nuzzling his cheek with my nose. A tear fell down his face, I panicked for just a second before he said.

“It h-hurts p-please f-f-f…” He was shivering in my arms, stuttering from the pain, and his heat was dribbling down slick, covering my knot in it and making it swell just a little bit more.

“Shhh love.” I whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. I picked him up by his hips, losing about half of me before pulling him back down quickly, He gasped, his eyes blown and pleasure danced across his face. I quickly started fucking up into him, the hurt apparently gone by the way he was whining and moaning and just so fucking into it. His heat was like fire, so slick and eager and sucking me in and just begging for my cum. I’d had sex before, but it’s truly never felt this good, and I’d never knotted before, but if I was ever going to do it, this was the time, inside this beautiful boy who wanted my cum just as much as I wanted to cum. I groaned as he tightened around me, his body clinging to me as he suddenly started cumming, neither of us having even touched his cock. I kept going, not sure how much time passed (it felt like an eternity, a really fucking amazing eternity) but soon I felt my knot swelling, I was close now, so close to quelling the fire inside this sweet boy with my seed.

“Close love, you’ll have my knot soon I promise.” I said, biting and nibbling his neck. He was quiet, but his eyes were so blown and he looked so into it, so ready for my cum. He whimpered, his eyes pleading.

“P-please I n-n-need it.” I nodded and kissed him again, he kissed me back and it was done. I pushed my knot inside, making him gasp and give a muffled scream into my shoulder. I felt my knees shaking, my whole body wrapped in so much heat and pleasure I thought I would see stars. I felt my knot swell, and swell, and soon I was almost afraid he wouldn’t be able to take anymore. But it finally stopped and I felt the cum pouring out of me. I groaned loudly, he just shivered, his eyes shut tight and his mouth hanging open. He touched his own cock and only got a couple strokes in before cumming all over yet again, his heat spasmed and milked me for my cum.

“So good Liam, such a good boy.” I groaned. I picked up my old T shirt and cleaned both of us off before carefully maneuvering us around (so as not to accidentally pull the knot out and hurt both of us) so we were in my bed in a comfortable position as my knot sat in him.

“Knot takes about 30 minutes love. It’s your first heat so you will need me one more time in a bit so you better sleep while you can.” I whispered, rubbing his cheek as he looked at me with tired, but happy eyes. He nodded sleepily.

“T-thank you.” He curled a bit closer to me and soon was fast asleep. I waited quietly, my mind only occupied with waiting for my knot to end and sleeping so I had the energy to knot him again later. My rut didn’t leave much else on my mind besides omegas. I watched him and stroked his hair until my knot finally swelled down, letting me pull it out. I twisted us a bit, his back to my chest and my arm wrapped around his chest. I blacked out quickly, only to be woken up a few hours later to him crying softly in my arms, whimpering my name and rubbing his bum against my cock, covering it in his slick. I helped him again, another knot, another kiss, more soft whispers of his name, he passed out and I did soon after.

**Liam**

I woke up feeling a bit confused as to where I was. But then I felt the arm on my hip, the quiet ache of my puckered heat and suddenly it all just sorta came back to me in a blinding clarity that made me want to gouge my eyes out. The needy voice, him holding me, the stretching….

I sat straight up, my whole body ridged.

“Huh? What?” Zayn sat up quickly, his eyes drooping and a hand trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“What…” He looked at me, blinked, blinked again. His eyes widened as he looked down, saw how naked I was, saw how naked he was, and yes realized that last night did indeed happen. I sat up quickly, ignoring how naked I was and how very much he was right there and that’s a mute point right now isn’t it!? I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts I don’t think were mine and the cover I had used last night but before I could leave an arm wrapped around my stomach, preventing me from leaving.

“Wait, Liam we need to talk first. It’s still early and he should still be asleep but we need to talk first.” I twisted and looked him in the eye; I didn’t need to talk for him to see how scared I was.

“Ok, Liam last night you…went into heat, and you wandered into my bathroom, I found you and you sort of…yeah, went into heat in here.” I nodded, why was he telling me? I know what bloody happened, I just had no real control over myself, and he was so willing and…

“And that sort of…started my rut a bit early, so…yeah, last night probably shouldn’t have happened.” I nodded quickly, his words stung but he was completely right. I didn’t blame him, it was just as much my fault as it was his, if not more so.

“So, how are we going to play this?” he asked. I shrugged, the fear creeping back into my vision. Last night was a mistake but it wasn’t his fault…but I was an omega, if Paul catches my scent on him or his scent on me…he’ll know, and he’ll assume Zayn took advantage of me (and that just wasn’t the case).

“Alright…shower really really fucking well.” He said. I smiled weakly and nodded. I left for the shower and spent about 30 minutes scrubbing every inch of my body down with this peppermint body soap he had. I dried, pulled a towel around my waist, wrapped the cover around my shoulders, and walked out. He was standing outside, I felt my heart constrict and before I could stop myself I walked forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

“Have a good shower love?” I looked up, he was frowning.

“Yeah so…I forgot about that.” What he was referring to was what just happened, how I ran to him and he took me in like that. After a heat, both of us are going to be very…intimate and close, and we aren’t really gonna have a lot of control over it. Its just part of the heat, though luckily since this was my first heat and it ended so quickly, this wouldn’t last long either, probably only for a day or two. Now if it had been one of my upcoming heats that can last for up to 3 days…

“Sorry.” He grumbled, letting me loose but still holding my arm. I shrugged in response and he smiled.

“Better get to your room so Paul doesn’t flip I guess.” I nodded and walked down the stairs. I heard the door close behind me and the shower start back up. I tried to quietly walk back through the living room…but that was when I noticed it, the always tell tale sign that Paul was asleep was missing, the bloody snoring. I looked to my right, Paul was in the kitchen, a cup of what smelt like coffee in his hand.

“So…am I gonna have to go kill him?” He asked, staring at me with total seriousness.

“N-no, it w-was c-c-comp-pletely my f-f-fault.” I said. He frowned at that.

“It’s not my place to judge or anything Liam; if I’m being totally honest I’m glad you had an Alpha to take care of you for your first heat. But...he didn’t take advantage of you?” I shook my head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“H-honestly it was k-kinda the o-other w-way a-a-around.”

“Well that’s just the heat…he treat you right?” I nodded and he nodded back.

“Good…but you know Harry isn’t going to be nearly as understanding as I am.” I sighed heavily and nodded.

“A-already t-thought a-about that. Is there a b-b-better w-way of hiding it?” He shook his head.

“The smell is gone, but you are going to have to hide the giant fucking mark on your neck. But the second those three don’t smell the heat on you…” I sighed heavily.

“I’m g-going to g-go c-c-change…” I heard the shower turn off upstairs.

“B-be n-n-nice to h-him.” I warned. He laughed.

“Oh, always mate. Proper gent I am.” I smirked and walked back to my room.

**Zayn**

I pulled on sweats and a baggy black T and jogged down the stairs. Paul was awake, in my kitchen, and talking to someone on the phone, a cup of coffee sitting in his other hand.

“No no he’s fine…” He nodded and jerked his head at the other cup of coffee sitting neatly for me next to the sink. I nodded back gratefully and quickly poured in some cream and sugar, I need some coffee, and a bloody cigarette.

“Yeah yeah, see ya in a few Harry, tell Louis to stop whining I can hear him.” Paul chuckled. His chuckle turned into a laugh at something someone said and he hung up.

“Thanks for the coffee mate.” I said. He shrugged.

“Eh, figured the coffee machine wasn’t just for show.” There was this awkward moment of silence between us; I wasn’t really sure what to say to the man.

“You treat him right? Made it…easy for him?” I popped a cigarette into my mouth before answering.

“I treated him as well as he treated me.” I lit up and he stared at me.

“And how was that?”

“He made my first time pretty special, so…yeah, _well_ I suppose.”

“First time huh?” He asked. I shrugged.

“I’ve done stuff mate, just never knotted…”

“Forget I asked.” He said immediately, inhaling a big gulp of coffee and walking off.

“But fair warning, Harry isn’t going to be as nice about it as I am.” He said over his shoulder as he pressed the phone to his ear. I looked to my left, Liam left his room in a long sleeve blue shirt that covered his knuckles and looked adorable on him, his jeans were a bit baggy but I didn’t mind, he looked so cute with them on. I held out my hand and he immediately walked up and exposed his neck for me.

“I just wanted you to come here love.” I said. He looked up, seeming embarrassed but I just smiled sweetly at him and pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t be embarrassed, exposing your neck for me….” I smiled warmly down at him and he smiled up at me.

“How you feeling angel?” I mumbled, already embarrassed that I was doing this (bloody heat and bloody ruts). He smiled weakly, unable to hide the worry on his face.

“It’ll be fine, promise.” I said, letting my thumb rub at the mark I had left on his neck. He coughed once, twice, his nose wrinkling at the cigarette. I immediately turned on the sink and put out the cigarette. He looked surprised and I kissed his forehead.

“It was bothering you.” I chuckled. He blushed crimson and god damn if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth. My senses sort of came back to me at the not very subtle cough a few feet away. We both looked up; Paul was looking at us with a sort of bemused expression on his face.

“Figured I should tell you both. Harry, Niall, and Louis are going to be here in about an hour so…yeah.” He sipped at his coffee as Liam let me go and slowly moved away, the crimson never leaving his cheeks. Paul just laughed though.

“Oy, Liam don’t stop on my account. Perfectly normal for you two to be attached at the hip right now, get back over there.” He said, waving his hand in my direction. His phone rang again and he just snickered as Liam managed to find his way back under my arm. He walked off and I looked down at him.

“What do you want to do for an hour then?” He looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and pointing at the basement door. I grinned.

“Suppose I could use some help on this one song I’ve been working on…” We traveled downstairs and I played some of my music for him, the stuff I was already done with that is. He really liked the first track ‘Sin’ and the third track ‘Clouds’. He helped me with a few others, neither of us keeping track of the time.

“But this is the one I’m sort of having issues with.” I said, holding out the sheet. He looked over the song and nodded. He looked up and smiled and gave me a thumb up. I smiled.

“I like it, but can’t really find the beat I’m looking for I guess.” I said, shrugging. He nodded thoughtfully, looking back down and staring at the song ‘Remedy’. Suddenly his eyes lit up, he gestured for me to follow and I nodded as we walked into the recording area. He sat down at the piano and patted it.

“What?” I said, feeling a bit confused. He smiled and pulled out his phone and started typing out his message but I quickly held a hand over his own and looked him in the eye.

“Liam, you spoke last night, when we were …together. Why won’t you talk to me now?” I said, frowning. His hands shook a little and his lips became a tight line. I sighed heavily.

“C’mon Liam I promise you can trust me.” I said, trying my best to convey how serious I was. He started shaking, he looked scared and I felt my heart constrict.

“Hey, look its fine angel…” I pressed my hand to his neck and let my thumb rub the mark in small circles.

“One day right?” He nodded once, his hands still trembling a bit. I raised one to my lips and kissed it.

“The hell are you doing?!” A voice snapped behind us. I felt Liam’s body go as rigid as mine was. The scent of alpha assaulted my nose and I immediately snapped up and turned. A tall boy with curly hair and a litany of tattoos was standing in the entrance, looking fairly pissed off.

“Oh, you must be Harry…” I started.

“I asked you a question _Malik._ ” He hissed, his voice dripping with venom at my name. I cringed a bit, shit…

“Um, well Liam was just a bit upset is all I was just comforting…him…” I said, suddenly realizing he wasn’t listening as he stared wide eyed at the boy who was now standing next to me. I looked over, Liam was covering the mark on his neck, his cheeks a fiery red.

“The hell is that on his neck?!” He growled, taking a few steps towards me. I felt my instincts inside take over, still ever dominant after the heat.

“It’s a mark, showed he was takin care of by a proper Alpha.” I growled. A vicious snarl escaped his lips.

“You fucking raped him didn’t you!?” I snarled right back at him.

“Don’t fucking accuse me of that mother fucker!”

“Haz!” A voice said from the entrance, a shorter boy with hair that went to his eyebrows and his own array of tattoos was standing in the entrance with another boy with a shock of blond hair and electric blue eyes. Harry ignored the boy and stomped right up to me, his chest rising and falling and his eyes narrowed in anger. I wasn’t exactly short but he had me beat by a few inches. I didn’t care though, I was getting accused of something sick and it was making me furious, how could he accuse me of hurting Liam?

“Tell me why I don’t kill you right now.” He growled, his voice a low whisper.

“Because you couldn’t fucker.” I hissed back. His body tensed, I’ve been in enough fights to know when someone was about to make a punch, so I didn’t give him the time. I slammed a fist into his stomach and he gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards. He recovered quickly though and charged me, slamming into me and slamming us both into the wall.

“OY! STOP IT!” the blond boy snarled. I slammed my knee into his stomach and punched him right in the face, making him stumble away as I tackled him into the ground. My hand was still fucked up a bit from the last fight and I couldn’t use it, so unfortunately that made fighting Harry way more difficult than it should have been. He threw me off and the two of us stood a few feet away from each other, both of us shaking ever so slightly, the adrenaline making us restless.

“Alright boys, that’s enough.” The blond one growled, stepping into the room.

“Not till he’s dead Niall.” Harry snapped. I scoffed at that.

“Thought we agreed you couldn’t curly.” He snarled at that and stomped forward, I prepared myself for another round…but suddenly Liam was standing in-between us.

“S-stop it!” Liam screamed at him. Harry stopped in his tracks, looking stunned.

“M-mom and d-dad would be s-s-s…” He stuttered, his voice faltering for a second before he took a deep breath and let his shaking fists loosen at his side.

“So as-s-shamed of y-you r-right now!” He finished. I sat in silence, probably doing a shit job hiding the shock I was feeling right now. So…that’s why he didn’t speak, he had a stutter.

“But, Liam he…”

“It w-was m-mutual Harreh!” He snapped.

“It w-w-was as m-much m-my fault as h-his!”

“Liam…” Niall said, frowning.

“If y-you’d j-just let us e-explain in-s-s-stead of jump-p-p-ping to c-c-concl-l-lusions like you a-always d-do…” Suddenly a wicked sob escaped his lips and I felt my heart breaking into a billion pieces. He stomped his foot in frustration and turned to face me, his face wet with tears. He walked up to me and grabbed my good hand and pulled me after him, I just sort of followed him in a daze as we walked past Harry, Niall, and I guess who was Louis. The three of them didn’t try to stop us; Harry looked a mix of angry, frustrated, and upset while Niall and Louis both looked completely bewildered by what had happened and what was happening now. He pulled me along after him, up the stairs and into his room. He slammed it closed behind us and turned to me, an angry sob broke through his lips and I immediately moved forward to comfort him. But before I could he raised a hand and I stopped mid step.

“Liam…” I started. He suddenly looked me right in the eye, his eyes glassy and wet and my heart broke yet again.

“I’m s-s-s….” He stopped and whined in frustration again, I felt a bit of panic as it occurred to me that he isn’t suppose to be under any stress after the heat, it could affect him badly in a bunch of ways…Omega’s were fragile people.

“You don’t have a fucking thing to apologize for Liam.” I said, my eyes narrowed. He looked up in surprise and I walked forward, kneeling in front of him and looking up.

“I don’t know why you felt you had to hide your voice from me angel, it’s so beautiful. Wanna listen to you talk for hours.” I said, smiling at him.

“I’m only mad about one thing, and it’s that your thumb is probably sore from all the texting.” That drew a weak smile from him, he sniffled and I let my hand rub the tears from his cheek.

“So you have a stutter, like I care. Doesn’t define you love, you’re still Leeyum to me.” I said, smiling.  I let out a sigh of relief.

“And I’m bloody glad you don’t sound like an 85 year old woman.” He laughed, his eyes crinkled and he showed off those pretty white teeth of his.

“Gonna be alright?” He nodded.

“Y-yeah s-should be ok.” He confirmed. I nodded once and lifted myself up.

“Alright, let’s go then…need to apologize to Harry.”

“Y-yeah.” He said. He suddenly leaned forward and hugged me. I hugged him back and he exposed his neck yet again for me. I nuzzled him with my nose and softly bit the mark, not enough to hurt, but to show him that exposing his neck was right and he was a very good omega for doing so.

“C-can y-you le-eave an-n-nother mark on m-my h-hip?” He asked quietly. I pulled back and smiled.

“You’ve been so good Liam, of course I can.” I kissed his nose and he blushed crimson. I got on my knees and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. His fists tightened as I tugged them down and I smirked at the sight of his half hard cock starting to strain the underwear. I tugged his underwear down and smiled at the sight of his growing hard on.

“Turned on angel?” I asked, licking and nipping at the skin on is hip.

“Y-yeah.” He said. I smiled as I bit softly into the skin, he whimpered and I noticed him grab himself and start tugging a bit on the foreskin I somehow didn’t notice before.

“Didn’t realize you were uncut.” I chuckled, leaning back in to bite and suck on the skin.

“S-s-sorry, it b-bothers you.” He said like it was a fact or something. I pulled off and glared angrily at him.

“Why do you think that? It doesn’t bother me, I love it.” I said, ending with a warm smile. He blushed and I smirked.

“Would you like me to take care of that hard on angel?” He blushed harder and nodded once. I smiled and gave the now very noticeable mark on his hip one last love bite before repositioning so I could be right in front of him. I grabbed his now solid girth and gently tugged back the foreskin, revealing the large pinkish head. I licked it once and he shivered in my hands. I started to lick it all over, like a particularly delicious lollipop. He was shaking, his knees were practically vibrating. I suddenly took all of him in my mouth (easy because while thick it wasn’t too long, maybe 5 inches and I pretty much had no gag reflex) and he gasped. I bobbed my head back and forth, starting at an exceptionally fast pace. I had barely even begun though, before suddenly his cock twitched and he was cumming in my mouth. I drank it down eagerly, it was shockingly tasty ( I usually didn’t much care for the  taste so this was an excellent surprise).

“S-s-s…” he couldn’t speak, his knees buckling. I pulled off once I was sure he was done. I smiled up at his flustered face and pulled his underwear and pants back up. I stood and pulled him quietly against me, letting him regain his strength so his knees would stop shaking. I looked down at him, his cheek was pressed against my chest and I just smiled, he looked so beautiful from this angle. Tired baby eyed little angel...

“Z-z-zayn.” He stuttered quietly. He looked up and I smiled as he bore his neck yet again for me, his eyes never leaving my face. I smiled fondly, he was so submissive but I could see so much more behind those eyes of his. Those tired baby browns had flecks of fire in them, a fire he doesn’t seem to really know he has. I bit down gently on his mark, he whimpered as I nibbled a bit, not hard and not breaking the skin. I let him go and gently moved away, still holding his hand. He took a deep breath and I waited patiently as he slowly stopped his legs from shaking before taking the first step out the door.

“Oy, listen Liam…” As we got up the stairs, we were greeted by Harry, Louis, and Niall standing in my living room. I could see Paul standing farther away in front of my front door. The blond one, Niall, walked forward.

“We need to…” his nose twitched, shit I didn’t even think about the smell we left behind after the little blow job.

“…um talk about this like adults yeah? And we want to apologize.” He took a step back and I looked past him, Louis looked bored but he was watching all of this none the less, Harry looked…I couldn’t really describe it really, a weird mixture of angry and ashamed.

“It’s ok.” Liam said quietly. He looked at Harry, who returned the gaze. An odd moment of silence passed as the two of them stared at each other, I felt Liam’s grip tighten though so if it was something that was upsetting him then Harry and I needed to talk….

“I’m s-sorry I s-said that s-stuff Har-r-ry, I was j-just…em-m-motional a-a-and…”

“No, Liam you were right. Mom and dad would have been ashamed if they saw that.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. He rubbed his eyes before looking at me.

“Sorry alright? Shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions before I had heard the full story.” I shrugged.

“You’re just protective, I don’t blame you honestly.” He nodded before taking a seat next to Louis.

“So, I guess tell us what happened.” We both quickly explained what had happened, him telling his side and me telling mine. They were mostly quiet while we explained, I noticed Harry’s expression tighten as we spoke, he didn’t seem happy with what we were telling him. By the time we were done he didn’t seem too happy, Niall looked impassive, and Louis also looked unhappy…but for a very different reason.

“You know, you could have told us you were all good, that way we didn’t fly all the way down here for nothing.” Louis grumbled.

“S-sorry…” Liam mumbled. He just scoffed at that.

“Oh don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry about…” He stood up suddenly.

“So Malik!” I gave him a quizzical look.

“Yeah?”

“Got any food?” I stared in surprise.

“Well, I got cereal, some eggs...”

“Perfect! Liam, come, help.” Before he could protest, Louis was dragging Liam after him into the kitchen, alright then…

“I don’t really buy it to be honest.” Harry suddenly said. I frowned as I turned back around to look at Harry, an annoyed look on his face.

“Convenient you would go into a rut of all times…”

“Oh stop it Harry, if it wasn’t mutual Liam would’ve told us.” Niall said.

“And besides, I’m a lot of things curly, but I’m not a rapist.” I added in.

“Oh you mean a violent asshole who beats the shit out of anyone who looks at you funny?” Harry growled. I just sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

**Liam**

“So, bagged yourself Zayn Malik huh?” Louis chuckled next to me as he broke a couple eggs into the pan.

“It w-wasn’t…”

“Intentional, yeah I’m sure it wasn’t.” Louis giggled, waggling his eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked away from him.

“Ah don’t be embarrassed, I bet he’s a fantastic shag.” Louis chuckled. Memories of last night popped into my head, sitting on his cock, his knot stretching me more and more until I was almost scared I couldn’t take anymore…

“Oy, get out of your head, your starting to stink.” Lou said, his nose scrunching. After a heat, besides wanting to be very intimate and close with my alpha, my body is also still producing quite a bit of cum at an accelerated rate, which means I get very horny at times and need…release. I start to stink like heat whenever I start getting near the point of release (hence why I agreed to the blow job earlier).

“S-sorry.” I mumbled. He grinned devilishly.

“Need release already? I can go grab Zayn and he can jerk ya off…” I smacked his arm (because thinking about Zayn jerking me off wasn’t helping) and he just grinned.

“Alright, forget I said anything about Zayn bending you over on the counter and….” I blushed, his nose scrunched again and he chuckled as he said.

“Go to his room, I’ll go tell him.” I nodded once before quickly walking towards the stairs.

“Liam?” I heard Harry call as I started up the stairs.

“He’s just going to the bathroom Haz geez.” I heard Louis giggle loudly from the kitchen.

“Oh Zayn? Can you come here and show me where….” I walked up the stairs and waited quietly, fidgeting on his bed because I felt a bit overheated and I need release. The door opened, Zayn was standing just a few feet away.

“Louis said something was wrong…” He looked so concerned, worried, I blushed because I never imagined he would worry over me like this, not in a million years.

“I f-feel kind-da h-h-hot.” He suddenly smiled, he walked up and rubbed his hand on my cheek.

“Didn’t you just have the best blowjob ever?” He said, a hint of humor in his voice. I whined a little and nodded, he smiled.

“S’alright angel, I’m here now…”

Not sure how much time passed because however long it was (be it an hour or 10 minutes) it somehow felt like too much time and not enough. Too much because the guys were waiting downstairs, not enough because I never wanted his mouth or hands to leave my body for more than 2 seconds. I had never felt so…submissive to someone. I was an Omega, I was supposed to be submissive, I was supposed to be taken care of by an Alpha…but I never imagined how badly I _wanted_ to be submissive, how badly I _wanted_ to be taken care of. He looked at me like I was the most important thing in the world and I’ve simply never had anyone look at me like that (and was he supposed to look at me like that, just a day after meeting me? Does anyone ever fall in love that quickly? Is that…what this is? Love?)

**1 week later**

“It s-sounds g-great.” I said. He scoffed at that and shook his head, the cigarette dangled loosely from his fingers as he stared straight ahead.

“But it can sound better.”

“Lit-t-terally an-nything can sound b-b-b…” I nodded once, knowing my point was already made and he knew what I was trying to say.

“It’s the last song on the album, want it to cap it all off perfectly.” He said, rubbing his nose. I’d come to learn a lot about Zayn Malik in the week I had been living with him. He was excellent in bed, charming, funny, and was a very hard worker when he really put his mind to it (he finished 2 songs in a day he’d been working on for almost a month because I pushed him to finish them). But I’ve also learned some of his…bad quality’s as well. He had a temper (not with me specifically but I had seen him snap on a few people…it was kind of scary), he was a perfectionist when it came to his music (this can be a good and a bad thing), and he kind of smokes a lot and tends to forget I hate them and lights up when I’m in the room.

The heat had lasted only for the rest of the day Harry and the others had come to pick me up. By the next morning I felt completely back to my old self, and so did Zayn. Things were…well…awkward at first. The need to be constantly next to him and have him…relieve me was no longer there. He had told me right off that he was sorry about all of it, and that he thought it would be better if we kept things professional (ergo, no more sex). I agreed, but only because I didn’t want to fuck this up, I still very much wanted to be the boyfriend (albeit fake) of _the_ Zayn Malik. But even as I agreed, I felt myself still missing his touches in the back of my mind, the memory of it all was still constantly battering around in my head. His words had stung, but I had to ignore them, had to be strong. I knew it would only be a super temporary thing, a one off, it didn’t mean anything.

Then why does my chest ache every time I look at him, why does my chest ache because he doesn’t look at me like I’m his entire world anymore?

“Liam.” He said, pulling me out of my daze.

“S-sorry.” I mumbled. He smiled weakly and shrugged.

“Just making sure you were still in the land of the living.” I giggled and took a long breath. I would be leaving tomorrow, he and I had finished the song (we did it in a day, I was so exhausted after but it was so worth it because the song was perfect) and I was set to return home to London for just a few days. Then a week from now one of his songs is going to be released as his new single and he and I are going to be photographed going to some club in London, and then 2 days after he and I are going to New York City to be photographed shopping (which works out well, because he’s also set to appear on Jimmy Fallon that night as a guest and the musical guest, and I’ll be in the audience).

“J-just t-thinking…”

“About the PR stuff starting up soon?” He asked. I nodded and he frowned.

“Yeah…I don’t blame you, I’m the Alpha here and I’m probably more scared than you are.” I laughed at that.

“L-Liar.”

“No I swear! I’m bloody terrified I’ll make you look bad…” I just scoffed at that and shook my head.

“S-shut up.” He just grinned at me through the smoke and put out the cigarette.

“Sorry sorry…” He fiddled with his fingers before sighing and looking me right in the eye, a frown adorned his lips and…shit that probably wasn’t good.

“It’s late so I should let you go to bed but I was just hoping we could talk for a second?”

“S-sure, w-what’s up?” I asked, already feeling a bit nervous. He ran a hand through his white hair and huffed.

“Where do I start? Um…look, I wanted to talk more about the…heat.”

“We alr-ready d-did.” I said. He nodded.

“I know we did, but I just wanted to…I guess…make sure you weren’t…mad or upset, I guess…” I gave him a weak smile.

“I g-got to h-have a r-r-really n-nice h-heat thanks to y-y-y-you.” I said.

“I d-don’t reg-g-gret it, a-and I k-know it w-was a-a-all j-just the hor-r-rmones, I’m n-not d-dumb e-e-enough t-to think it w-was an-n-nything m-more t-than t-that.” He nodded once, but he looked uneasy.

“I…yeah, ok.” I smiled and patted his hand before standing and stretching, I needed to leave before he saw how much those words had actually hurt me.

“N-n-night, Zayn.” He stood and ruffled my hair, I had to stop myself from leaning in and exposing my neck.

“Night Liam.” I sat there dumbly for a second before nodding and walking up the stairs. I had just gotten into my room when my cell phone suddenly rang. I pulled it out, it was Niall.

“H-hello?” I said.

“Hey kiddo, was just calling to see how it was going.” After that day they had showed up, I had finally managed to convince Harry to let me continue on with the PR stunt (not that he could have stopped me but I’d rather have had his approval) but it had taken Niall, Simon himself (I had to call him and make it clear I still wanted to do it, as far as I was concerned nothing had changed), and finally Louis to do it. He of course threatened to skin Zayn if he hurt me but finally they had left, and unfortunately I hadn’t talked to Harry since.

“F-fine, h-how’s Harry?”

“Well Louis went into his heat yesterday so as you can imagine he’s…preoccupied. How are you and Zayn eh?”

“A-awkw-ward at f-first b-but its f-fine n-now.”

“Really? Figured you two would still be going at it like rabbits.”

“W-when the h-heat f-finally d-died d-down w-we ag-greed to k-keep things pro-pro-pro…..”

“Professional?” He finished for me. I nodded once before mentally hitting my head and saying yes.

“Well that’s…good I guess, I thought you two liked each other?” I frowned at that, what was he talking about?

“W-we do.”

“Then why are you two trying to keep it professional? He really seemed into to you man, and you seemed head over heels for him.” My frown deepened.

“W-what? W-we c-c-c-could n-never…”

“Why not?” He asked. My mouth opened then closed as I tried to think of a response.

“W-we a-aren’t s-sup-p-pposed to a-a-actually d-date e-e-each other N-Niall.”

“Maybe, all I know is you went into your first heat literally like half a day after meeting him, almost a year _after_ you were suppose to have already have started your monthly heats, and don’t get me started on how he went into his rut early because of you. Look Liam, I don’t know a lot but I know for a fact that that means something, but I’m not going to tell you what to do. It’s your life and if you want…whatever it is you two have to just be nothing and to keep things strictly professional, then I’m not going to stop you. But I like to fancy myself to being your big brother so I feel like it’s my responsibility to give you my two cents on a situation whether you asked for it or not. Now I’ve got a lovely young thing waiting for me in the other room, I’m gonna go but I love you lots and hope you think about everything. G’night!”

Before I could even respond he hung up and I was left thinking over everything he had said…

Maybe…maybe he had a point?

**Zayn**

He walked off and I was left with this…odd feeling in my chest. He put it all off as hormones and didn’t think it meant anything, which it didn’t…but why did him saying it hurt so much? I’d been telling myself that all week; it was just the hormones, just a one off, just sex. But hearing him say that out loud had completely disarmed me, had made it real.

“You look frazzled bro.” Doniya chuckled. I stopped staring at the wall and twisted my head; she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs smiling at me.

“Who the hell let you in?” I said. She looked fake hurt before giggling.

“Well convincing everyone to let me in was easy, they all know me…it was that Paul guy that was the tricky part, took me forever to convince him I was your sister and not some serial killer come to claim poor sweet Liam’s life…”

“Rambling, what are you doing here?” I asked. She shrugged.

“Can’t come visit my little brother? And…maybe I really wanted to meet Liam, where is he?”

“In bed.” I said. She frowned before suddenly grinning devilishly.

“Your bed or his own?” My eyes narrowed.

“How…”

“I may be a Beta but you know I can still whiff out that heat smell. He must have just walked up the stairs because I was shocked to smell a Omega who had had his…needs taken care of.” My sister unfortunately had a pretty rare gift among Beta’s, extreme sense of smell. When it comes to Omega’s, she could tell you not only if an Omega’s been taken care of, she could easily pin point which Alpha it was in a room filled with Omega’s in heat and Alpha’s in rut….2 weeks later.

“So…so what? So he went into his first heat and it sort of started my rut early and I took care of him, it was a mistake and won’t happen again.” I snapped. She tsked at me.

“Never say won’t happen again Zayn, that pretty much guarantee’s its going to happen again. So come on, talk to me, you seem upset over the whole thing.” I shook my head.

“I’m not…”

“Zayn, when I walked in you looked like you were about to strangle someone or write depressing, frustratingly vague song lyrics on your twitter, talk to me.” I just sighed and walked behind the bar and pulled out two pre rolled joints. I tossed one to her and she grinned and sat down. We lit up, and I explained everything to her as we slowly got more and more stoned.

“It’s just…I don’t know, I know he says it means nothing but it was special to me yeah? It was…the first time I’d ever gone through a rut with someone, first time I’d ever knotted and it was his first heat yeah? I do want to keep things professional but I just…I have to pretend to be in love with him but I guess I’m…that’s always going to be in the back of my mind now yeah? What the two of us did together…”

“You’re afraid!” She said, like she had just figured something big out.

“W-what?” I said, my eyes somehow getting even narrower.

“You’re afraid Zayn, don’t you see? You two…you two shared something beautiful together; you were each other’s firsts, that means something Zayn. You know, I’ve never really understood you Zayn, you’re such a bloody romantic but you’re so afraid to fall in love.” She giggled. I just stared at her as she took another puff and smiled up at the ceiling.

“Zayn, everyone gets heartbroken at one point or another, that doesn’t mean you should stop yourself from embracing what the universe has literally thrown in front of you.”

“What…the fuck are you even talking about? How fucking stoned are you Doni?”

“I’m incredibly stoned, but that doesn’t mean I’m not right!” She put the joint in the ash tray and patted my knee.

“Let me simplify. You little brother, are afraid that all this pretend dating nonsense is going to lead to you actually growing feelings for him, like I’m talking totally and completely in love. You guys just started things a bit screwy and had ‘the sex’ first.”

“The sex.” I repeated. She sighed.

“Zayn, I’m not letting you screw this up. I’m your big sister, and you clearly already have feelings for him otherwise we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. That first fake date? How about make that a real date. Romance him eh? Please Zayn, stop being afraid of love and just let yourself LOVE!”

“You’re so fucking baked.” I grumbled. But her words were actually striking a cord in me, was that what was bothering me? I was afraid I was going to fall in love? Maybe it was just the marijuana fucking with my head (probably) or maybe I was just finally really thinking everything over, but I suddenly decided I didn’t want this to be a one off, it meant too much to me for me to just let something like this pass me by.

“I…yeah, ok, yeah, I’ll…I’ll do it.” I said. She clapped her hands together and grinned.

“I’m so glad to see you actually listen to me for once and to actually see you letting yourself be happy, you prevent your own happiness WAY too much for my liking...” She suddenly frowned.

“Wait, just thought it over, you can’t do this.” I just blinked at her.

“What?”

“If you date Liam, poor Safaa is going to be absolutely _devastated_ that she no longer has a shot with him.”

“She already thought I was going to be dating him anyway, and also he’s an Omega and she’s 13, she’ll get over it.”

“True, give her like a week she’ll get over it.” She stretched and pulled me into a hug.

“Alright, I’m leaving, when is Liam leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“And when are you going to be seeing him again?”

“Few days from now in London, going to a club, first date and all that.”

“Well then you need to talk to him before he leaves, otherwise you’ll think about it too much and chicken out and don’t even give me that look you know it’s true.” She said, scowling at my frowning face.

“Alright, get out.” I said, waving her off. She just smiled and hugged me.

“Good luck, tell me how it goes.”

“I won’t.” I said. She just laughed and flicked my nose before starting up the stairs. I walked her out, nodding at Paul who was outside smoking and heading back in upstairs. As I got in my room, I stripped down to my underwear and started up the computer. I browsed for a while before finding the few articles about Liam and I. Blurry pictures of he and I outside my house, news captions like ‘Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, working on music together?’ and ‘Bradford’s badboy and Payno from One Direction, just music or is it more?’ were all over the internet. Tumblr was already shipping us (it’s insane how fast those bitches work) and my twitter was blown up with about a billion trillion messages asking about him. I smiled, Doniya’s words coming back to me as I decided to type out a twitter message (the pr team had told me to say something about Liam and I making music anyway, why not now?)

 _‘been a crazy week, but glad the stupidly talented @RealLiamPayne was here to help, voice like an angel that one aha_ _#Payno #Sin’_

“That’ll get them going.” I chuckled. Including the next album’s name, Sin, and mentioning Liam? I’d say mission accomplished PR team.  I posted it and quickly dashed through and found Liam’s twitter. I followed him (I had been forgetting too for a while) and then shut down the computer as I crawled over to the bed, feeling happy with myself as I fell asleep.

**Few Hours Later**

I woke up a few hours later to a knock on my door; it was so soft though I couldn’t believe it had managed to wake me up.

“Zayn?” it was Liam.

“One second!” I yelled. I stood and pulled on my sweats and didn’t bother with a T-shirt. I opened the door, to my surprise he was standing in front of the door in nothing but pants and a big comforter, déjà vu struck as he looked pretty much exactly the same the morning after we…

“H-hey, I’m s-sorry. I k-know it’s l-late.”

“is it?” I chuckled, turning to look at the clock.

“Oh, its 3 AM.” I said, turning back around.

“S-sorry…”

“It’s fine Liam, couldn’t sleep?” He nodded once and I gave him a sweet smile before gesturing for him to come in. He walked in and sat down on the bed as I closed and locked the door behind him.

“So, vas happening?” I said, loving the little smirk I got at my words. I grabbed the swivel computer chair and rolled it over to right in front of him and sat down, he had lost the smirk and was now frowning and nervously rubbing sweaty palms against his pants.

“I…” He stopped, looking even more worried and I frowned at that and placed a hand over his. He looked up and I smiled.

“Take your time, no reason to be nervous around me eh? Unless you are here to tell me you murdered my family or…”

“I s-saw y-your t-t-tweet.” He suddenly said. I laughed a bit.

“Oh? Didn’t embarrass you did I?” he shook his head.

“N-no I j-just…” He suddenly got teary eyed; I couldn’t keep the shock off my face.

“Liam? Angel whats…”

“W-why d-do y-y-you c-c-call m-m-m-me Ang-gel?” He said, his stutter noticeably worse as tears spilled down his eyes. I just stared as my hand suddenly moved on its own, cupping the back of his head and massaging the space there.

“Because…” I couldn’t really respond, I wasn’t even sure why I did it.

“I don’t…I don’t know.” I scooted forward, one of his legs resting in-between my own and making it easier for me to reach behind his head to continue my quiet massage. Omega’s had a sweet spot behind their heads on their neck, it was a good way to calm them down when they were upset (they are so damn emotional). He closed his eyes for a second; I waited quietly until his eyes fluttered back open.

“S-sorry.” He mumbled.

“Nothing to apologize for.” I said.

“W-w-why are y-you s-s-so n-n-nice to m-me?” He asked. I smiled weakly.

“Could call it good manners, could call it my parents raised me right or maybe…” Doniya’s words flickered in my brain, don’t be afraid…

“Maybe I like you, maybe I like you…a lot.” I said, my voice cracking a little. He looked shocked, but said nothing, just stared with his tear flecked baby browns.

“Look, if I’m off base here just tell me and I’ll shut the hell up alright?” He nodded once and I took a breath before continuing.

“Look, I don’t…I was wrong alright? I…it meant something to me, the heat and knotting you and just…after it all happened I expected the closeness, you know you and I being attached by the hip all day, to kind of go away yeah? And when we woke up the next day…it did.” His eyes flicked with pain but I quickly continued.

“But, well, it…sort of went away. They weren’t as strong true but I still…I still wanted to be near you, I still wanted to nibble on your neck and hug you for no reason and just _be_ with you. But I didn’t…I’m a bit of a coward Liam. I told you all of that, that we should keep things professional, because I was afraid of letting myself get…close to you, I’ve only done it twice where I let myself fall for someone and well, ones dead and the other is half way around the world married and has 2 kids with some bloke. I don’t like letting people in because sometimes it’s just easier not too. But…but I don’t want to be afraid of that anymore, and you’re so…” My words died in my throat as he kissed me, his lips still as soft and plump and perfect as I remembered. I tugged on him and he quickly moved so he was sitting on my lap, quickly kissing me again as more tears fell down his face.

“I..I c-came t-to t-tell y-you I l-lied t-too.” He said, finally pulling his face away. Sniffling and wiping at his tears, I let my hand shoot up and rubbed his cheek, smearing the tear with my thumb.

“It m-meant s-somet-t-thing t-to m-m-me t-too.” He whimpered. I couldn’t stop grinning, that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

“So…neither of us regrets it, and we both like each other a lot.” I stated. He sniffled and smiled shyly, I ran a hand through his curls and he leaned into my hand.

“So…we started things a bit odd but, I’d like to start things…fresh yeah? So…if you would do me the honor, I’d love to take you out sometime, like…a date.” He nodded quickly, his curls bounced a bit and I just laughed at the grin on his face.

“I’d l-love t-to.” He said. I smiled.

“How about a few days from now?” He grinned.

“P-perfect.”

“Gonna talk to Simon tomorrow, see if we can reschedule the club or something. Not a proper place for a first date, how about a nice restaurant or something?” He nodded, grinning.

“S-s-sounds awes-some!” I just grinned back and nodded.

“Good, good…” He blushed a little and stood, I stood as well.

“G-guess I’ll g-go b-back to b-bed…” He hugged me and I smiled into his hair, I bloody well liked this boy.

“Well, you know I mean, if you want to just stay here and sleep in bed with me I’d have no problem with it.” I said, loving how red his cheeks got.

“I…I d-don’t…”

“I’m just offering angel, you don’t have too…” He suddenly let the comforter fall and jumped on my bed, I smiled at his little butt shaking as he crawled up the bed and got under the covers. I flipped the light off and walked around to my side of the bed and got in. I felt him shift around a bit until soon I could easily wrap an arm around his hip and we could cuddle, his head resting right under my chin.

“Goodn-night Zayn.” He mumbled. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Gnight Liam.”

**Few days later**

London hadn’t changed since I had last been here a few months back. The night was clear (for once) and the stars looked nice, even if you could barely see them over the city lights. His apartment he was sharing with Harry and Louis was close to the Thames, a nice little place, cozy. I waited out in the car (normally I’d go and grab him like a proper gent should but he insisted I just wait for him, probably because of Harry or something) and smoked a cigarette while I waited. Simon told me some photographers had been tipped off so to be prepared, tonight was our first official date after all. I saw him come bounding out the front door, he was wearing tight jeans, a loose red button up, and I pretty much wanted to throw myself in the Thames to cool down (no one had a right to be so damn cute). I tossed the cig and opened the door. I got out so I could greet him properly, with a hug. He buried his face in my white shirt with a face design on it.

“Nice to see you too.” I chuckled. He looked up, blushing.

“I m-missed you.” I smiled.

“I missed you too.” He smiled back and let me go.

“L-like the s-s-shirt. S-shows of-f-ff your tats.”

“Ah, thank you, you look lovely as well.” I said, holding the door open for him.

“Oh um…” We both turned, a small group of 4 girls (all looking 16 to 17) were walking towards us, I noticed they each had notebooks and a couple cell phones out, great…

“H-hi Zayn! Liam!” one of the girls said, blushing.

“W-we are big fans and we were wondering…” Liam was immediate. He walked over, grinning so wide and held out his hand. The girls were just gushing over him and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Your hair is so much curlier than I thought it would be!” one of the girls said as he signed one of the notebooks, making him laugh. I walked up next to him and one of the girls was blushing big time at the sight of me.

“I am such a huge fan Mr. Malik…” she said. I laughed at that.

“Please, just call me Zayn, Mr. sounds way too formal.” One of the other girls looked a bit embarrassed.

“So…are you guys dating?” she asked. I noticed the blush on Liam’s cheeks and I just smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, they were all pretty much swooning at the sight.

“Well that kind of depends, I don’t bring down his beauty do I? I mean, not to sound self absorbed but I’m a good looking guy, but this one is on another damn level.” I said, loving how fiery red his cheeks were getting at my words.

“Oh my god you guys are so adorable are you joking!?” One of the girls gushed. He finished signing and the girls teased him a bit at how embarrassed he looked (in a loving way of course) and I just laughed and signed a few, then we all took a big group picture (my arm tucked firmly around his waist) but then Paul got out of the passenger’s seat and tapped his watch and we said goodbye.

“Have a good night guys!” The girls yelled as I opened the door for Liam. He just grinned at them and waved and I nodded at them.

“You too girls, and just a heads up, my new single is coming out Friday, so be ready! I had this one help me on it, it’s sick I promise!”

“We will!!!” the girls yelled as I closed the door behind me and we took off down the road.

“D-did you m-mean t-that?” Liam suddenly said. I turned to look at him; he was still blushing like mad.

“Mean what? The beauty comment?” I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

“Course I did.” He looked a little flustered and I smiled and grabbed his hand.

“You look so cute when your embarrassed Leeyum.” He seemed a bit lost for words and I just laughed a bit and squeezed his hand.

**Liam**

**1 Hour later**

“Zayn! How’s your night going!?” One of the photographers asked, holding a video camera as he talked to us.

“Great mate!” Zayn chuckled next to me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked down the street to the car.

“Good to hear, you guys dating?” he asked. He just chuckled and I felt his lips tickle my ear as he whispered.

“Not telling you anything important, just a good picture for the tumblr girls to freak out over.” I just giggled and smirked at him.

“Oh, but yeah you can call it that I guess.” He said, waving a free hand at the photographer. A couple others were snapping pictures like crazy as we walked.

“So you guys enjoy dinner?” I just laughed and nodded while he smiled next to me.

“Well you heard him.” We got to the car, Zayn held the door open for me and the photographer wished us a good night and soon we were heading down the street.

“S-see, I l-like them w-when t-they a-are n-n-nice l-like t-that.” I said. Zayn nodded.

“Agreed, sometimes they can be proper dicks but I’ve dealt with that guy before, he’s always been very polite.” He looked at me and smiled.

“Enjoy dinner?” I grinned and nodded.

“It w-was f-f-fun” He nodded back.

“Good. So I guess lets head to the hotel, we have a plane to catch tomorrow.” We were heading to New York tomorrow so he could be on the Jimmy Fallon show as the musical guest/normal guest and to premier his new song. I was going so we could be photographed walking around the city shopping and stuff. I’d have to text Harry and tell him it all went fine, he had insisted I text him when we got back to the hotel. I loved my brother but he was being a bit over protective, I’d need to talk to Louis about it.

I still hadn’t told any of them that Zayn and I were _actually_ dating

Well, I suppose I didn’t need to tell Niall (I’m sure he had already figured it out) but Louis and Harry were still in the dark about it. I didn’t know how Harry would react to the news, and I couldn’t tell Louis because Louis was shit at keeping secrets (at least from Harry) so telling Louis was pretty much indirectly telling Harry, and I wasn’t really ready to do that yet. We were driven around the back so as to avoid being seen (if we were, when we tried to leave in the morning the front would be _swarmed_ with people). We made our way up to the top, the room was normal sized (didn’t want to draw a ton of attention taking up the presidential suite) and my first reaction was to flop down on the bed…the single bed.

“S-single b-b-bed? At l-l-least b-b-buy m-me d-dinner f-first.” I giggled. He just laughed at that and fell down next to me.

“I think I already did you little...” I interrupted him with a kiss, he just grinned into it, his hands traveled over my chest, slowly working the buttons off. I just grinned as he did so, his lips running over my neck, biting and nipping at the skin.

“How crazy do you think people would go if they saw a big hickey on your neck when we show up at the airport tomorrow?” He asked. I just smiled shyly and felt a bit of confidence I didn’t realize I had bubble up.

“W-wanna f-find out?” I asked. He just growled in approval, I felt the omega in me whimper in joy at how pleased he sounded at my words. He started to suck and bite at the skin, I leaned into his touches as my heat started to get a little wet and my cock ached in my pants.

“Zayn…” I whimpered, leaning into his touches, moaning as his hand traveled over my skin. My phone suddenly started to ring in my pants, I groaned as he let off and chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“Gonna shower love, you go ahead and take that.” I nodded and leaned up and kissed him, he let his tongue dip in once before pulling off and laying my phone on my chest. I smiled as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it at me with a smirk before walking into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I looked down and sighed, Harry.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hey Li, just seeing how you were doing…”

“F-funny w-was ab-bout t-t-to c-call you.” I lied. I heard the shower turn on in the other room and I walked over to the window.

“How’d it go? The paparazzi wasn’t too bad I hope…”

“It w-was a l-lot of f-fun. T-they w-were r-really p-p-polite w-weirdly en-n-nough.” I said.

“Good good…” I heard a beautiful voice coming from the bathroom, Zayn was singing one of his songs and I blushed a bit because it was one of the more…dirty songs.

 “Is that Zayn?” Harry asked.

“Y-yeah h-he’s in t-the s-shower.” I said, immediately regretting it as I thought over the implications of what I just said.

“Wait what? Are you two sharing the same room?” Crap he picked up on that.

“Y-yeah…” I mumbled.

“What?”

“I s-said y-yes H-Harry.” I said a bit louder. He was quiet for a minute, I was almost afraid he had hung up and was on his way.

“What’s going on Liam? First Niall is being all weird about you two and keeps trying to warm me up to Zayn and now you two are sharing a room and you don’t even sound bothered by the fact. I thought you said you two decided to keep things professional?”

“W-we…” I found I couldn’t answer, the words were escaping me.

“We what?” he asked. I just sighed heavily into the phone, my forehead resting against the glass.

“H-Harry…p-p-please unders-s-stand…”

“You two aren’t keeping things strictly professional I take it.” He said, sounding completely emotionless, shit. When he got emotionless, that meant he was about to get very pissed off if I didn’t play this carefully.

“H-Harry…we c-c-couldn’t p-pret-tend what happened d-d-didn’t m-m-matter.” I said, feeling my emotions swell a bit in me. I wanted to cry but I wouldn’t, I couldn’t, It just wasn’t something I wanted to do when I talk about Zayn.

“Liam, have you thought that maybe he lied to you?” I felt a pain in my chest.

“W-what?” I asked, feeling a bit confused, what the hell was he getting at?

“Liam, what if he’s just using you? Playing with your emotions, pretending he cares about you? You two are going to be around each other a lot over the next few weeks. What if he’s just doing this for free sex? Using you up for the promo, then when that’s all done dump you like yesterdays trash?” I felt my heart constrict, my eyes widened as the thought entered my brain and the tears fell anyway.

“H-he w-w-would n-n-nev-v-v…” my stutter worsened as I cried.

“Liam?”

“FUCK YOU!” I screamed into the phone.

“L-Liam?” He said, surprised.

“HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOU HEAR ME!? HE CARES ABOUT ME, HE CARES SO MUCH AND…AND…” I sobbed, my voice cracked.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?!?! HUH!? I FOUND SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME! WHO IS GONNA TAKE CARE OF ME!!”

“Li…you aren’t stuttering.” He said, but I ignored him, his words not even registering as the omega in me because absolutely furious.

“FUCK YOU HARREH!” I sobbed, hanging up and throwing the phone on the bed. I was shocked to suddenly feel warm, wet skin pulling me into a hug.

“Liam angel whats wrong?!” He said, looking so concerned and worried and I just sobbed against his chest.

“H-H-Harry…” I couldn’t stop shaking, my stutter so bad suddenly I could barely talk.

“Liam…I just heard the screaming, what did Harry do baby?” He said, tensing a bit. It took me a bit because I was stuttering so bad, but I told him finally. His grip around me tightened more and more until I was finished and his hold was kind of painful.

“He…he would accuse me of that.” He said, his eyes filled with rage. I knew he had an anger issue; it was surprisingly easy to get him going. I had only seen him get truly mad three times, but it was enough to know the signs of when he was truly, truly furious. His eyes would get dark, almost dead, his whole body would be tense, and god help whoever got in the way of his fist.

“Liam, go take a bath.” He said suddenly. I stared in surprise.

“W-what?”

“Liam, please go take a bath, relax, put all of what he said out of your head.” He leaned down and kissed me, I could feel the rage radiating off of him, and I felt the omega in me shrink back in fear. He cupped my face and pressed his forehead against my own.

“Liam, please go take a bath angel.” He let me go and I just nodded at him. I blushed a little because I hadn’t even realized he was naked. He pulled on some clothes (jeans, a black t-shirt) and pulled on his boots.

“Zayn?” I mumbled quietly. He looked up, he still seemed furious but his eyes softened as he stood.

“I’ll be back, by the time you’re done with the bath I’ll be back I promise.”

“Ok.” I mumbled. He kissed me softly, rubbing the back of my head with his fingers.

“Just need to go blow off some steam before I do something stupid huh? Don’t worry; I’ll have Paul go with me.” I nodded, that made me feel a far bit better.

“Ok.” I repeated. He kissed me once more before walking out the door. I took a deep breath and turned on the bath. It was gonna be fine, he just need to take a walk or something, its gonna be fine…

**Zayn**

“Paul.” I said, holding the phone to my ear.

“Oh, hey whats up?” He asked.

“I need to head back to Liam’s place, you mind pulling the car back around?”

“Huh? Why?”

“He just forgot some stuff; he was taking a bath so I figured I’d go grab it for him. We won’t have time in the morning.”

“What did he forget?” I growled silently in my head; just shut the hell up Paul god dammit.

“Laptop and some clothes.” I said.

“Oh…alright, I’ll tell the guys.”

“Great, on my way now.” I said, hanging up and getting in the elevator. I tried my best to keep my composure calm; needed to make sure they weren’t suspicious of my motives…

“Hey.” Paul said as I got in the car.

“Hey, let’s make this quick eh? Liam is waiting for me.” I said, doing my best to appear cheery. He laughed weakly and nodded. The drive was quiet, I spent most of it staring out the window and brewing in my own anger.

Harry Styles had just crossed a line, which just would not, and could not, stand.

“So…does Harry know you are coming over mate?” Paul asked. I looked at him, he looked a bit nervous.

“Yeah, Liam called him before I left.” I said. He nodded.

“Do I…need to go with you?” I shook my head.

“No, it’ll be quick…that concerned for my safety mate?” He just laughed.

“I love him to death, but Harry can be a bit bullheaded. He’s…I shouldn’t tell you this.” He said, frowning.

“It’s fine mate, I’m a big boy.” I chuckled. He nodded but sighed.

“He’s made it pretty clear he doesn’t like you, or at least doesn’t trust you.” I just laughed at that.

“Yeah, he’s made that fairly obvious mate…”

“He’s very protective of Liam mate, don’t blame him too much. Ever since the bar...” He frowned and stopped talking, my eyes narrowed.

“The bar? Oh, when he was…attacked.” I said, my anger flaring just at the idea of it.

“Harry was always protective of him mate, but after that he’s been…can be a bit over bearing about it. He doesn’t trust the kid to go anywhere alone, and after the incident he convinced the higher ups to agree with him. More security, less public appearances alone…” He sighed.

“And then you come along, and what with your history of…anger…”

“No I…no I get it.” I said, looking back out the window.

“So don’t…don’t judge him too harshly alright? He’s a good kid, who just doesn’t want to see his little brother hurt.”

“I get it mate, I really do.” I said. He nodded.

“Good, thanks for listening to me.”

“Kind of hard not to, what with the confined space and all.” I chuckled, he chuckled right back. We arrived and I told him I’d be right back out. I ran up the stairs, my mask gone as the fury filled me to the core. I got to the apartment and knocked 3 times. The door swung open, Louis was standing on the other side.

“Oh! …Zayn!” He said, seeming surprised.

“W-what are you…”

“Is Harry here?” I asked, my eyes dead and my voice matching. He shivered, I noticed him curl a bit in on himself.

“Y-yeah, come in I’ll go…grab him.” He wandered off and I walked in, closing the door behind me. Harry came out a minute later, an annoyed look on his face.

“What do you want Malik?” He asked, strolling up to me. I noticed Louis standing a few feet away, he looked scared.

“I need to ask you a question, and depending on the answer this is going to go one of two ways.” I said. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Ok? And what is the question?” I bore my eyes into his, I felt my body tense, my hands shook in fists at my sides, the tension in the air was palpable.

“Did you tell Liam that I was using him?” I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Did you tell Liam, that I was lying to him? That I was just manipulating his feelings so I could just fuck him while we were doing promo, and that I was going to dump him like trash when it was all over?” He just growled.

“Yeah, I…”

He never finished that sentence, because my fist connected with his cheek and he fell over

I slammed a foot into his stomach and he gasped in shock. I felt my rage fill me, like a wildfire inside my head that was taking over a forest as I crawled on top of him and began pounding away at his pretty, pretty face.

“S-Stop!!” Louis screamed. I snarled at him and he immediately shut up. I felt my hand began to ache but I didn’t care, I just kept punching him in the face.

“ _Don’t you ever fucking accuse me of that mother fucker!!”_ I roared, letting my hand clamp down on his throat.

“I’m…I’m calling the police!” Louis yelling, running away.

“DON’T!” Harry snarled. Louis stopped and turned, stunned.

“B-but Harry…”

“This is a matter of pride boy, a matter between Alphas, so _shut the fuck up!!!”_ I hissed at him. Harry growled under me and I slammed my fist into his face yet again.

“SHUT UP!!!” I spat. I clamped down hard on his throat.

“Look at me Harry!” I snarled. He kept looking away at Louis, so I slammed his head into the carpet and screamed in his face.

“ _Look at me!”_ I repeated. He finally did, his eyes filled with anger.

“Do you want to know what my biggest sin is Styles? My sin is anger. I am a very angry person Harry. Yes, I’ve gotten into a lot of fights, but do you want to know something!? Every single one of those fights happened, because someone I loved…” I slammed another fist into his face as he tried to struggle out of my grip. His eyes started to bulge as I squeezed harder down on his throat, my face just a few inches away as I screamed yet again.

“… _because someone I love was threatened! I protect the things I love Harry. I am a wrathful son of a bitch, that is my sin, and I use it to my advantage!”_ I growled.

“ _My wraith, my anger is what gives me strength and I will use that to protect him fucker!_ _I love that boy Styles, that’s why I’m here! I protect the things I love and if you ever hurt him again, if you ever lie to him or spout your fucking mouth off, I will fucking kill you!”_ I slammed my fist into his face again and growled.

“ _I’m his protector now Styles, your watch is over.”_ I got right in his face, my hand tightened so hard I know he was choking.

“ _He’s mine.”_

I let him go and got up; Louis immediately ran to him and covered him, staring at me with teary eyes and anger.

“Fucking bastard.”

“Yeah.” I said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. I opened the door; a weak voice suddenly rang out behind me.

“ You don't love him, how could you?" I stopped, not turning around.

"It's barely been two weeks, you don't love him. It's just the alpha in you mate, just instincts. You just feel like this because you knotted him, feel protective. In a few weeks you're gonna wake up, and god help Liam."

"Fuck you, I'm going to protect him, I'm his now you hear me?"

You better fucking protect him, because I don't want to have to pick up the pieces.” I slammed the door behind me and strolled down the stairs. I walked back outside and up to the car, finishing the cigarette and tossing it before getting in.

“Let’s head back.” Was all I said. He said nothing as he started to drive; I stared out the window, the lights mesmerizing as I tried to stop the shaking in my hands.

“You don’t have a laptop.” He said suddenly. I said nothing, instead opting to open the window and have another cigarette. We got back to the hotel. I stomped out my cigarette and started walking back inside.

“Wipe the blood off your hand before you see him.” Paul said behind me, walking past to what I had to assume was his room. I couldn’t look at him, because I knew what kind of disappointment I would see if I did. I walked into the public bathroom they had in the lobby, washing my hands quickly. I wiped water on my face and found I couldn’t get myself to look in the mirror, probably afraid of what I would see. I walked out and across the lobby, ignoring the few stares I got as I walked into the bar they had built into the place.

“3 shots of whiskey, I don’t care what kind.” I said, pulling out 20 quid and tossing it on the bar. The bar maid looked a bit stunned but nodded quickly and got my shots. I downed them all quickly and thanked her.

“S-sir this is way too much…”

“Just keep it.” I said, walking off. I got in the elevator and stared at the buttons, because the walls had mirrors on them and I couldn’t look myself in the eye right now. I got out and back into the room.

“Back!” I yelled.

“I’m in t-the b-b-b-bath!” he yelled back. I walked in and smiled weakly at him, my boy was currently covered in bubbles and he looked embarrassed.

“I d-didn’t m-m-mean t-to h-have so m-many b-b-bubbles.”

“Eh who cares right?” I said with a laugh. I pulled off my clothes; he was blushing and looked away.

“Y-you j-just t-t-took a s-shower.”

“Eh, feel dirty again.” I chuckled, crawling into the bath with him. He blushed at me from across the tub and I smiled and rubbed his hip with my foot and gestured with my hand.

“Cm’here love.” He smiled and after some maneuvering, he was laying in between my legs with his head resting against my chest.

“F-feel b-better?” He asked. I sighed heavily into his hair.

“Not really.”

“S-sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” I said, kissing his temple.

“Do _you_ feel better?”

“Y-yeah w-was j-just upset.” He mumbled. I nodded and kissed his neck, biting and nibbling at it.

“Wanna mark you.” I said quietly. He blushed crimson and looked up at me.

“W-what? B-but Zayn…”

“If you don’t want my mark now it’s ok, but I…I want to, one day. I want…I want you to be mine, my omega…” He blushed and nodded.

“Y-you…y-y-you w-want too?”

“Yes.” I said immediately. He whimpered, I felt my instincts take over as he suddenly exposed his neck to me, his omega submitting to his alpha.

“Oh…ok.” He whimpered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure…” He whined and held his neck up higher.

“P-please.” I let my teeth graze over his neck, he whimpered under my touch.

“I’m gonna protect you ok? I’m gonna take care of you from now on.” I said, clamping down on his neck and biting. I pierced the skin, he gasped and let out a whine as I sealed the deal, bonded us together.

I was his and he was mine

I let off and immediately licked at the wound as he whimpered under me, his eyes teary.

“You ok angel?” I asked. He leaned up and kissed me, tears streaming down his face.

“Thank you.” He whispered. I pressed our foreheads together, my fingers softly rubbing his new mark.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you too.” He said right back. And suddenly that was that, all guilt I felt for beating Harry down was gone, because no matter what…

I protect what’s mine


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took so long, I've had little to no time to write, then my computer broke and just...anarchy. Anyway, this is part 2 and the last part, so I hope you all enjoy!!!

 

**Part 2:  Angel**

**3 rd person**

  
_We'll go slow and high-tempo_  
 _Light and dark_  
 _Hold me hard and mellow..._

Zayn grinned into the microphone; he could see Liam in the audience, a smile on his pretty face. He winked at him, he was pretty sure he saw one of the cameras pan over to Liam, probably wanting to see his reaction. He decided to thank Jimmy Fallon after for agreeing to pull Liam up there with them to play one of his little games earlier.  
  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_ _  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

Zayn sauntered across the stage, readying himself for the chorus, glad he got to sing this to Liam, glad that this got to be his first single.

  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_ _  
I'd love to wake up next to you..._

He noticed Liam blushing like mad; he smirked as he worked the stage.

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_   
_In the place that feels the tears_   
_The place to lose your fears_

Zayn very audibly winked yet again directly at Liam, he almost messed up his words when the older woman sitting next to Liam patted him on the back and Liam turned a shade of red. _  
  
__It's our paradise and it's our war zone..._  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone...

He sang through the rest of the song, unable to stop himself from glancing at Liam at the sweeter parts of the song, almost messing up his words around the end as Liam waggled his eyebrows comically at the words ‘lovin (should be fucking but damn tv sensors) you, and fighting on. The song ended, enormous applause. Zayn waved, Jimmy came over and clapped an arm over his shoulders and said some stuff into the camera, but Zayn only had eyes for the boy smiling at him like he was his entire world.

**Present**

**3 rd Person**

Zayn woke up this morning feeling particularly chipper, and he wasn’t really sure why. It could be because the album dropped, it could be because everyone loved it, and could be because there was already talk of it being _the_ Album of the Year. Or maybe (almost certainly) it had to do with the sleeping boy lying next to him, curled neatly up against his side. This boy, this boy he was absolutely mad over, this boy who had come out of nowhere and somehow managed to make every free thought in Zayn’s head about him. Zayn rubbed circles into the boys back, smiling sweetly at the soon to be 18 year olds mark on his neck, the now faded but sweet pair of pink scars that showed that he was taken, that he had been claimed by an Alpha. Zayn smiled because suddenly he knew why he was so happy, it was Liam’s birthday tomorrow, and wouldn’t it figure he was going to be going into one of his first regular heats tomorrow as well. Could last anywhere from 2 to 4 days, and he was going to be needing his Alpha. Zayn had already taken the time off, just the two of them taking much needed vacation time.

The two of them were in the British Virgin Islands, staying in a very nice presidential suite in a hotel right next to the beach, the hotel owned the portion of the beach so it was pretty empty, a perfect place to come and relax in peace without being hassled by photographers or unruly fans. Zayn had wanted to celebrate of course, because life was perfection right now. The world loved his music, he had the most incredible omega on the face of the earth tucked by his side, and he was…happy, content, everything he wanted to be. The two of them were an absolute hit, Ziam was what everyone called them and people were already clamoring over the duet, of ‘You and I’ (so much so that there was a petition to have it released as Zayn’s next single). The two of them had never been more popular.

Zayn’s thoughts turned dark for a minute, thinking about Harry and how Liam still had no idea any of it had happened. After the fight, Liam and Harry hadn’t spoken much, just a text here and there. Liam had surprised Zayn by how angry he had been after the fight; his little Omega certainly knew how to hold a grudge. Zayn hadn’t told Liam, but he had been waiting for Louis or Harry to say something, hell anyone. But it’s been weeks and nothing had been said, Zayn had stopped thinking they would, and he couldn’t help but wonder why. Liam’s phone suddenly began to ring, his little omega groaned next to him and Zayn just smiled.

“W-who is it?” Liam mumbled. Zayn just grinned into his hair.

“Your mum love.”

“O-oh.” He said, stretching before grabbing the phone.

“H-hey m-mum…” The boy stood up and walked out of the room. Zayn grabbed his sweats and headed for the shower. He flipped it on and got inside, deciding to wait to use soap until his little omega was with him. 5 minute later, the shower door opened and Liam got in with him. Zayn smiled and pulled the boy with him, hot water falling on their heads as they kissed.

“Wishing you a happy birthday then?” Zayn asked. His little omega just smiled up at him and nodded.

“S-she s-says a p-p-party is w-w-waiting f-for me w-when my h-heat is d-d-done.”

“Good good…”

“S-she w-wants to m-m-meet y-you f-finally s-s-s-so….”

“No getting out of it?” I finished. The omega smiled warmly up at his alpha and hugged him; Zayn just laughed a bit and kissed the top of his curly haired mates head.

“That’s fine, need to meet them, let them know you’re taken care of now…”

“Y-yeah…d-d-didn’t y-you also s-say y-y-your f-f-family w-wanted to m-meet m-me?” Zayn chuckled, thinking back on the phone call between his mother and him, his mother chewing him out because she had yet to meet Liam and she’s his mother and she knows when he’s in love and the way he looks at ‘that boy’ is all she needs to know. She also took the time to inform him that Safaa was ‘heartbroken’ and that to make it up to her he has to get all  of the One Direction boys to come meet her (Niall would do it probably, he’d think it was hilarious).

“Yeah, me mum yelled at me before we left that she wanted to meet you. Hell you need to meet my sisters too, especially Safaa…”

“S-she h-has a c-c-crush on me r-r-right?” Zayn just nodded and the boy giggled a bit.

“C-careful Zayn s-she m-m-might s-s-steal m-me away f-f-from you.” Zayn just quietly laughed at that.

“Well considering she’s 13 I’m honestly not too worried about it.” Liam just laughed, quietly hitting himself for forgetting that the girl was 13 and now he felt like a pervert or something.

“Sides…” Zayn started kissing down his omegas throat, biting at the mark and loving the little whines he was receiving.

“I’m not worried about someone stealing you away from me…I’ll take down anyone who tries.” Liam’s omega was elated to hear his Alpha’s words.

“Y-yeah?” Liam had to ask.

“Of course Leeyum.” Zayn said, biting the younger boy’s nose gently.

“Y-you b-bit me!” Liam giggled. The two then decided to swap saliva until the water turned cold and reminded them that they were, in fact, in a shower.

**Zayn**

**The Next Day**

“So, how’s the trip going?” Doniya asked, smiling at me through the camera as she smoked a blunt that I _know_ she stole from my secret stash.

“Fine, and before you ask he’s asleep.” I said, yawning into my coffee. Liam’s heat had started at 3 AM of all bloody times, after helping him he passed out for a few hours before waking up and I had to help him yet again. It was now 9 am and I was running off about roughly 5ish hours of sleep. Not terrible but I was trying to wake myself up a bit with coffee for when he wakes up and needs me again (not that I minded of course, I’d do anything for Liam).

“Ahh, gotta rest before he needs you to bang his brains out eh?” She giggled. I shook my head.

“He’s sleeping off the last two times, he can wake up at any time so don’t expect me on for long…and who the hell let you in my house?” She froze.

“I’m…not in your house.”

“Doniya, I can literally see my bed behind you, you’re using my computer.”

“…no?” I just shook my head.

“No? Not even a ‘oh no Zayn your just crazy, I’m not in your house’ just….no?”

“…yes?” She said.

“Zayn.” I heard suddenly from the bedroom.

“He’s up; I’ll talk to you later, and stop smoking my weed dammit.”

“Oh come on Zayn, its Earth day!” I just stared at her.

“No it isn’t and why would that even matter?”

“Because like…weed comes from the Earth and sharing and stuff and I’m your sister dammit and…”

“Rambling, also you really need to stop smoking that.”

“…no?” She repeated, suddenly giggling like mad. I just shook my head and exited Skype then closed the laptop. I scratched my bare chest and tugged my sweats off, leaving me in just tight grey underwear. I got in the bedroom, his heavenly scent filled my nose and I smiled at his naked form. He whimpered when I came into the room, he was hard as a rock and he had a finger inside his heat, slowly working it in and out.

“Pull that out.” I said. He whined loudly but did so. I walked up to the side of the bed but didn’t get on. He just stared at me, looking so fucking….

“N-need y-y-you.” He whimpered and I just nodded.

“I know angel, that’s why I told you to pull it out, I have something much better for you.” He crawled up to me and wrapped arms around my neck, his hard on pressed right up against my bulge. He started to rut up against me and I just groaned as I felt my cock grow.

“Turn around angel, want you to put me inside you.” I hissed against his ear. He whined loudly and turned, his slick ass already pressed up against my growing cock and squirming against it.

“Christ, have I told you your beautiful today yet?” I groaned against his ear.

“Y-y-yea, earl-l-liar.” He moaned, he had pulled out my cock (not fully pulling my underwear off, the elastic was currently pushing my balls up) and was rubbing it against his heat. He was still a little stretched from earlier, and he was so slick it was easy for him to just slip me right in. He got me halfway before letting go and pushing his ass back even more, engulfing my cock and sending waves of heat and pleasure through my body. I just groaned as he shivered in my arms. I grabbed his sweaty hips and slowly fucked him, his cries of ecstasy loud but oh so welcome in my ear.

“Want my knot again don’t you love?” I chuckled against his ear. He didn’t respond, he just leaned back into me and continued his series of moans. My cock felt incredible, I told myself this earlier and I’ll say it forever…I will never get tired of this boy. I felt orgasm coming quickly even though I was pushing in and out so slowly, I just couldn’t help it he felt amazing.

“Don’t worry angel, you’ll have it soon.” I groaned.

“N-need it.” he whimpered. I mumbled sweet words into his ear, telling him what a good omega he was, how incredible he was making his alpha feel, and that he had been and was going to take my knot so well. Soon I couldn’t stop it, I felt my knot swelling up and I pushed it inside with one last lazy thrust. He cried out and I kissed him, not even having to touch his cock because his cock was dripping cum like a damn faucet.

“Good love, you’re taking it so well…” I moaned as the knot expanded and I felt his insides pressing down on it. He was simply lying limp in my arms, the only reason I know he hadn’t passed out was because he was gripping the arm I had around his stomach for dear life.

“Take my cum so well…” I choked out as the knot finally stopped and the cum began pouring out of me.

“Christ…” I groaned, barely able to stay standing. I slowly lowered us on our sides on the bed, careful to avoid the small puddle (a damn puddle!) of cum that Liam had left on the bed.

“Gonna need to call housekeeping for new sheets…” I chuckled weakly. He just nodded, his eyes blown and a satisfied look on his face.

“G-g-get f-f-food too.” He mumbled. I laughed and kissed the side of his head.

“Course love, need your strength if we are gonna do this again in a few hours…”

“I…” I was stunned as emotion suddenly welled up on his face and tears dribbled from his eyes.

“Liam?” I asked, twisting a bit so I could partially look at his face.

“Angel whats wrong?”

“I…I’m g-g-good r-r-right? I…I’m g-g-good f-f-for y-y-you?”

“What? Love how can you even ask that? I just told you not even five minutes ago how good you are for me…”

“I..I kn-know b-b-but I j-j-just t-t-thought y-y-you w-were s-saying t-t-that c-c-cuz h-h-h…”

“Hormones?” I finished. He nodded with teary eye and I just smiled weakly at him. I forgot during heats, Omega’s can get a tad bit emotional and need a lot of reassurances that they are being perfect for their Alpha, honestly if Liam doesn’t hear me tell him how good he’s being he’ll just get emotional and start to question if he did something wrong.

“Love, you are so good for me…you’re being the perfect little omega eh? If I wasn’t completely satisfied you would know, and trust me love when I say that I am more than perfectly satisfied.” I smiled and started planting kisses all over his neck and cheek.

“You react so well to me Liam, you take me in you so well and I swear to god you have given me the best cum’s I’ve ever had, knotting you is so fucking spectacular.” I chuckled. He was smiling now, I kissed his temple.

“So no more of this questioning crap alright? You are doing everything right and I love you for it.” I said, pulling him tighter against me.

“L-love y-you too.” He said, making me smile into his beautiful curly hair.

**Liam**

**2 days later**

My heat finally ended after about 3 days. I felt bad, because poor Zayn barely got to sleep at all and was so exhausted after having to knot me so many times. I woke up that morning feeling a tad sore but overall fantastic. I sat up in bed and looked down; Zayn was still passed out and snoring softly. I smiled warmly; he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I grinned as a great idea popped into my head. The Pr people had been telling me I needed to make a few posts about Zayn on Twitter and Instagram (because besides a few posts here and there it was pretty much Zayn who had been pulling me into selfies and taking secret pictures of me and posting them when I wasn’t looking). I grabbed my phone and pulled up Instagram. I pointed it down at his sleeping face and snapped a picture. I picked a nice filter and added a comment about how cute I thought he was when he was sleeping. I closed the phone and got up; my first goal was to take a shower. I got in and let the hot water run over my body, cleansing me of the sweat and grime I managed to acquire after a day of pretty much none stop sex. I dried myself off with a towel and wrapped it around my waist before walking out. Zayn was still right where I left him so I decided to go make us some breakfast.

I went to grab my phone and was unsurprised to find I already had a stupid amount of likes of the picture and people asking a huge assortment of questions (or just telling me they are in love with me, which creeps me out a little but I suppose I shouldn’t complain). I just ignored the constant barrage of notifications and what not and left for the kitchen area of the hotel room. I pulled out some leftovers from the night before and started heating them up in the microwave. I glanced around the hotel room while I waited, not really focusing on anything in particular until I noticed Zayn’s wallet on the table in the living room area, and right next to that his cigarettes and a lighter. I stared at it and curiosity got the better of me and I walked over and picked them up. What the hell was the appeal of cigarettes? I never understood it, they smell bad and while yeah you look cool smoking them, the cancer probably isn’t worth it…still, I have to admit I’ve always sort of wanted to try one.

Louis used to smoke before Harry got him to quit, but Niall still smokes every once in a while. He told me he only really smokes when he gets stressed out now. I opened up the pack, but was confused by what I saw. The pack was full, but 2 of the cigarettes didn’t seem to have filters on them…why would Zayn have 2 random filterless cigarettes? Wasn’t that even more unhealthy, or something? I pulled one of them out and my nose wrinkled, what the hell why did it smell like a skunk? I frowned; a small piece of paper was tucked into the pack. I pulled it out and read it quietly.

_Hey Zayn, figured I’d throw in a pair of herbal cigarettes for you and Liam, have fun! –Doniya- XOXOXO_

“H-herbal c-c-cigs?” I mumbled to myself, feeling confused. Herbal cigarettes? What the heck were herbal cigarettes? They smelt odd, but I suppose they are some kind of herb, maybe they are like…healthier for you? It was from Zayn’s sister so I suppose they wouldn’t be something bad, especially if she threw one in for me too…

I mean…the note _did_ say one was for me

I plucked out the smelly cigarette and put the pack back and grabbed his lighter. I turned to walk out onto the small balcony but stopped. While we were on the top floor and fairly high up, there was a room with a balcony right next to ours, I didn’t want them to snag a picture of me smoking a cigarette. People might get mad, say Zayn was corrupting me or something (or even worse, Harry or mum would see and I’d get the chewing out of my life). I opened the sliding glass door and poked my head out, the balcony was stone, fairly small but it had two of those large chairs you can sunbathe on. The other balcony was empty, good. Luckily, thanks to how the balcony was built, all I needed to do was sit on the ground and no one would be able to see me. I walked out and did just that, the day was sunny and bright but I could see clouds out on the ocean, it was probably going to rain later. I stared at the cigarette and the lighter, going back and forth as to if I should do it or not. As I thought it over, something Zayn said to me a week ago came back to me. He told me he thought I should take more chances, be as brave as he knew I could be. I smiled warmly to myself before making my decision and putting it in my mouth.

I flicked the lighter, lit the tip, and took a deep breath…then immediately pulled it out as smoke billowed from my mouth and I started into a fit of coughs. My throat burned and this awful feeling like I needed to throw up filled my stomach. I waited, the coughs finally subsiding, to see if I would throw up before suddenly burping and more smoke came out of my mouth. I burped again, a little more smoke, and suddenly I felt better. I wanted to quit after that, but I knew I only coughed so hard because I’ve never smoked before and that I probably smoked it wrong or something (I really should have waited for Zayn).

I took another puff, the cigarette let out this satisfying crackling sound as I sucked in, and still coughed fairly hard but this time I didn’t feel that awful throw up feeling. I took another, I was surprised to find I barely coughed this time; the hits sort of were coming easier as the pain was slowly starting to go away. I smoked about halfway before stopping to look at it. That was weird, why was the pain going away? Maybe it was why they were special herbal cigarettes, they were good for beginners because the pain wasn’t that bad or something.

I took another puff, feeling pretty happy at how well I was doing because now I was barely coughing. In fact, I just felt super happy in general. I got down until I couldn’t really smoke it anymore; the cigarette was burnt down to barely anything. I put it out and left it on the chair as I stood. As I did so, I looked out towards the ocean…and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. It was like my vision was upgraded or something, because everything looked super HD. The ocean was beautiful, the beach looked so sandy I wanted to just roll around in it or something. What the hell why was everything like this? Suddenly something Niall had said came back to me; he had told me once he liked smoking cigs after a long break because that first cigarette gives him something he calls a ‘nicotine high’. I had asked him what it was, but then we had had to go back on stage and forgot to ask him after the show. Maybe that’s what this was? If so, I understood now why Niall likes it so much, and also why people liked smoking cigarettes in general. I walked inside and gasped a little at the feeling of going from hot and humid to cool air conditioning.

“Holy.” I mumbled to myself. I heard a beep that startled me before remembering I had been microwaving food and it’s probably been done for a bit. I pulled it out (just some turkey and some kind of potato thing) and I swear to god it smelt like heaven. I immediately grabbed a fork and dug in, man was I hungry! After I finished, I still felt a bit hungry but didn’t want to eat anymore, what was left was suppose to be for Zayn. The thought of my Alpha made me even happier than before, I wanted to go hug him and tell him about how I managed to smoke a cigarette all by myself! I hopped happily into the bed room; Zayn was sitting up, his legs hanging over the side of the bed, and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Zayn!” I said excitedly. I ran over and hugged him, he just laughed weakly and kissed the top of my head.

“Someone’s chipper this morning…”

“Yeah, I did something you’ll be real proud of!” I giggled. I felt him tense a bit, he pulled me off and stared at me like I had just told him the world was flat or something.

“Liam you didn’t st…” He stopped talking, his eyes narrowed.

“Didn’t what?” I asked. He didn’t respond, I felt the nerves suddenly prickle up inside, was…was he mad? Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad? I immediately bore my neck for him.

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad…”

“Liam I’m not mad…but you haven’t noticed have you?”

“Huh?” I said, now I felt really confused. I looked up, he was smiling weakly at me.

“I think I know what it is you think I’ll be proud of…just curious, did you…”

“Smoke a whole cigarette by myself? Yeah!” He snickered, an amused smirk on his face.

“Oh love…”

“What? I read the little note; Doniya even said one of the herbal cigarettes was mine…”

“Herbal cigarettes.” He repeated, looking like he was trying not to bust up laughing or something.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Angel…how sheltered were you as a kid?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean do you know anything about like, drugs and stuff?”

“Which one?” I asked, confused.

“Marijuana, do you know anything about it?”

“Not really, I know it makes you high…”

“Love.” He said, staring at me. It took me about a minute before what he was saying just clicked inside my head.

“W-wait…a-am I h-h-high?” I said, confused. He frowned.

“Why are you stuttering now love?”

“W-what d-do you m-m-mean?” I asked, confused, what the heck was he talking about?

“Did you not notice you were just speaking without a stutter?” I stared in surprise.

“I w-w-was?” He nodded and I just stared blankly at him, I was?

“O-oh.” I said staring dumbly at the wall.

“Hmm, so smoking helps you not stutter.” He mumbled out loud.

“W-wait, is th-th-this n-n-not a n-nicot-tine h-h-high?” He just stared at me, the amused smirk returning to his lips.

“You…you thought you were having a nicotine high?”

“Is t-that n-not w-what t-this is?”

“Oh love, no.”

“T-t-those ar-ren’t h-h-healthy f-f-fags?”

“Love I’m pretty sure there is no such thing as a healthy cigarette.”

“D-did I d-do m-my fir-rst d-d-drug?”

“Yeah love, you did.” He giggled, kissing my nose. He rubbed my mark and kissed me.

“So, how you feeling? Eat anything yet?”

“Y-yeah l-l-leftov-v-vers, and…p-p-pretty g-great all t-t-things c-c-consid-d-dered.”

“Well you know I kind of wanted to be there when you had you first ‘herbal cigarette’.” He said, snickering when he said herbal cigarette. I hung my head.

“I’m s-s-sorry…”

“Ah don’t be, got one left don’t we?” He said. He tiled my head up and kissed me deep.

“Don’t be so nervous around me eh? Honestly unless you murder my whole family or something I’m more than likely not gonna get mad angel.”

“Ok.” I said, smiling. He suddenly grinned.

“So, I have a few things I want to do with you before the weed wears off, first off you need to listen to some of this music it’s just…it’s gonna sound incredible trust me, and then we need to watch Winter Soldier because it’ll be awesome I promise.”

“Ok.”I repeated, giggling. And so Zayn proceeded to show me all kinds of things in his attempt to help me figure out what kind of high I was. Did I love to listen to music? Did I want to watch something engaging movie wise or watch something stupid and funny? After a while, it started to wear off and I realized how high I had actually been. But then we both smoked the other joint and I realized that I loved listening to music with Zayn and talking about it, having him hold me while we jammed to Frank Ocean, Selena Gomez, Biggie, a huge variety while we watched rain pour outside. He managed to shuck my pants off for me at some point and helped release the pent up feelings that had been brewing since I had woken up. He spent a while after that rubbing himself all over me, marking me with his scent and muttering sweet nothings in my ear.

“D-don’t ev-ver w-w-wanna leave h-here.” I mumbled softly. He just smiled and told me he felt the same way.

**The Next Day**

We were both lying in a hammock attached to a couple trees right by the beach. I was tucked under his arm while he dozed softly in the shade with me. The sky was blue with barely any clouds in the sky. It was hot, but there was a nice breeze and the shade from the trees kept us cool. I was on my tablet playing some dumb game with Niall while we chatted back and forth. Zayn and I were supposed to go home tomorrow. Home right to my house, where according to Niall a big party was waiting for me. My parents were eager to meet Zayn, but I was nervous because…well, I hadn’t been very brotherly to Harry. We haven’t spoken since I snapped on him, but he sent me a message yesterday asking if we could talk, but I haven’t responded (I had been posting like mad Zayn and I’s adventures on the island, making it look like I was too busy to respond).

“talk to him” Niall messaged me as he sent some troops to destroy one of my soldiers.

“don’t want too, I’m relaxed and don’t wanna be stressed out, not healthy for me accordin to zayn.”

“well he’s right  but if you don’t make peace with Harry before you get back its goin to be really awkward when you see him at your party.”

“I know…”

“then stop ignoring him, also take this!” he made a particularly good move that I quickly countered but his words stuck in my head.

“yeah, you’re right. I’ll call him after this game.”

“good.” We finished the game up and he had to go, I pulled open the book I was reading on my tablet and read for a bit.

“Oh, I was sleeping.” A voice groaned above me. I laughed a bit and looked up at him, he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Y-yeah.” I giggled. He rubbed the top of my head and let out a loud yawn.

“Alright, I’m heading back in to sleep; those clouds tell me it’s going to rain again.” He mumbled. I looked out to sea, more clouds were appearing on the horizon and they looked particularly dark.

“Y-yeah, I’ll m-m-meet y-you Ins-side.” I said. We both got up, he gave me an odd look.

“Oh?”

“N-need t-to c-c-call H-H-Harry.”  I said. His eyes got a little dark.

“Do you?” I laughed a bit, he must still be weary of him.

“H-he t-t-tried to m-m-message m-me e-earlier. I hav-ven’t t-t-talked t-to him in a w-while is all…”

“No no you’re good, don’t mind me I’m just feeling a bit off.” He said with a wave of his hand. He pulled me into a kiss and walked off back to the room. I pulled out my phone and took a deep breath before calling.

“Hello?” Louis answered.

“H-Hey, w-w-was l-looking f-f-for H-H…”

“He’s in the shower.” Louis interrupted. I frowned a bit.

“C-could y-y-you…”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him you called.” Louis said. I frowned, why did he sound pissed off?

“A-are y-you m-mad…”

“Yes I’m mad, christ don’t have all day to wait for you to finish talking.” I felt my heart constrict a bit in my chest, my throat tightened and I felt pain fill my whole body.

“O-oh…”

“S-s-s…”

“Don’t fucking apologize to me, apologize to Harry.”

“H-he’s t-t-that m-mad?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?! After that bullshit that night you left for promo, don’t even call Harry to see if he’s alright?!”

“I w-w-was up-p-pset…”

“W-w-w-whatever!” He growled, hanging up. I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes; I pulled a hand against my mouth and closed my eyes, taking all my energy to try and calm down my emotions. It was extremely upsetting having Louis not only yell at me, but for him to make…make fun of my stutter, that hurt. Niall, Harry, and him all knew I was a bit sensitive when it came to the stutter, but apparently that didn’t matter to Louis. Why was he so upset with me? Harry bloody started the fight and I responded, now I’m trying to make things right…yet I’m the bad one? I trotted back up the beach, down the stone walkway, and back up to the hotel and to the room. I got inside; Zayn was sitting out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. I set the phone down and took a deep breath, Louis’s words echoed in my head and I felt the tears dribble down my cheeks...dammit Liam! I didn’t want to cry, I didn’t want Zayn to see me upset. I heard the door to the balcony open, I looked up quickly and caught Zayn’s eye.

“Liam?” He asked, his eyes widening when more tears dribbled down my face.

“ _What did he do?!”_ He suddenly growled, looking absolutely furious.

“It w-w-wasn’t H-Harry.” I mumbled as he strolled forward and pulled me into his arms.

“What happened then?” I quickly explained Louis and I’s brief but painful exchange.

“He mocked your stutter?” He growled. He looked so mad, his anger was the other reason I didn’t want him to know, I was afraid he’d do something…stupid.

“D-d-doesn’t m-m-matter.” I said, looking away. He just growled again and I felt my whole body react, the omega in me hiding a bit as my alpha practically radiated anger.

“This isn’t just nothing, it matters, you matter…” He suddenly groaned and fell forward a bit, catching himself on the counter.

“Zayn?” I said, immediate panic filling my body.

“Fine, just…a little tired, dizzy.” He mumbled. He sighed and kissed me.

“Just need to relax probably.”

“Y-yeah…h-h-hey I’ll g-go d-d-draw y-you a b-b-bath.” I said, smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

“Alright, thank you angel.” He sat down and I kissed him hard before walking off towards the bathroom (I needed the distraction), not even realizing I had left my phone on the counter.

**Zayn**

He left for the bathroom, I didn’t tell him that I was about 80% sure I was feeling dizzy and such because I _may_ be going into my rut tonight. Luckily an Alpha’s rut only lasts for about a night; I’ll only need him a few times later (I needed to tell him). But I didn’t tell him, because I found myself still extremely mad as I stared down at the phone, what he had just told me came back into focus and I growled in anger. I continued to stare down at his forgotten phone and silently cursed myself. I shouldn’t let my anger control me like this, because when I do I usually do something stupid, but here I was, about to do something really stupid. I grabbed his phone and left for the balcony. I had just gotten outside when suddenly the phone started to ring. I almost laughed, just the man I was about to call.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Malik?” It was Harry.

“Where’s…”

“In the bathroom, Christ mate don’t wanna wait all day for you to fucking finish talking.” I growled. He said nothing; I almost thought he hung up before suddenly saying.

“I already spoke to Louis, he’s very sorry about what he said and wanted to apologize. You know omega’s, bloody emotional.”

“Not nearly as scary as Alpha’s though when they get emotional.”

“You’d be surprised.” He chuckled weakly. I said nothing, he was silent as well.

“I haven’t told him.” I said suddenly. Not really sure why I said it, it just came out.

“About…”

“My showing up at your apartment.” I said. He didn’t respond right away.

“…oh.” Was all he said.

“I think I’m telling you because I wanted to know why you didn’t say anything to him.” He was silent for a few beats before answering.

“…it’s a matter between men mate, between alphas. I’m not mad or holding a grudge if that’s what you think, my only regret is that Lou was there to see it, it’s not something omega’s would understand. He just thinks you came over and beat my ass for no reason…but you and I both know that’s not true.” I laughed weakly.

“Yeah, it’s not…”

“Listen, honestly? Don’t tell him mate, he won’t get it. It’s something that should have been kept strictly between us. I’ll tell Louis to zip it and get over it, just keep…watching over Liam.” All my anger had pretty much evaporated by now. I was ready to rip whoever was calling (Harry or Louis) a new asshole but…learning Harry wasn’t mad (almost sounded like he respected me!) had taken away the anger, had actually made me feel pretty good.

“Hey, listen. I planned on doing this at Liam’s party but I’ll just save us both the time…I wanted to apologize to you, apologize for that last thing I said to you last time we spoke.” Harry said suddenly.

“Oh…something about how I don’t love Liam right?” I said, the memory a tad bit hazy.

“Yeah, something like that…not to sound like a creep but me mum has been keeping tabs on Liam as I’m sure you know, and she’s been keeping me up to date on you two and…she said Liam told her he’s the happiest he’s ever been, he’s mad over you…”

“What’s your point?”

“I wanted to tell you I was wrong to say that, and thank you for making my little brother so happy mate.” I stared out at the sea and stared at the storm clouds getting closer and closer to shore.

“Of course man, Liam’s brilliant, can’t imagine not seeing him for more than an hour to be honest.” A knock on the glass. Liam was standing on the other side, staring at the phone and giving me a confused look.

“That’s Liam; want to talk to him mate?”

“Yeah, put him on, thanks man.” I opened the door, Liam gave me a questioning look before I smiled and said Harry’s name. He looked startled before taking the phone and cautiously putting it up to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Gonna go sit in that bath.” I said, kissing his forehead. He nodded and smiled weakly.

“Y-yeah it’s ok...” he said into the phone. I walked in and strolled into the bathroom. I felt my vision suddenly blur for just a second and a wave of heat travel through my body.

“Ah shit.” I groaned, falling against the counter. I felt myself getting very hot, sweat started to prickle my skin and I felt my cock start to grow in my pants.

“Fucking rut.” I grumbled. I tossed off my shirt and the rest of my clothes and fell against the wall. I decided to wait for Liam before getting in the bathtub. I groaned, my cock was sticking straight out and aching, my balls were swollen full and I felt extremely sexually pent up. I had to prevent myself from humping into the air by biting my arm as a distraction. My little omega was suddenly dominating my mind. The image of him begging for my cock and taking my knot was all I could think about, I could practically feel his tight heat around my cock, taking my knot like a good little omega and filling him with my seed. My cock was dribbling precum; I smeared it all over and groaned loudly at the pleasure traveling through my body like electricity.

“Zayn?” a voice suddenly said. My eyes shot open and I turned on Liam, who was standing in the doorway looking shocked.

“Hey baby.” I said, stumbling over to him. I grabbed him and quickly moved him against the wall. He yelped and whined as I started to devour the pretty mark on his neck.

“Zayn…” he whined.

“You smell so good baby fuck.” I groaned against his neck. I started to rut up against him and he started to whimper.

“A-are y-y-y-you o-ok?”

“Fine baby, I just need you so bad babe I’m so happy you’re here.” I said. I groaned as his hands rested on my fevered body.

“A-are y-you in r-rut?”  
“Yeah baby, get naked with me…” I said, trying very hard to get his clothes off even though I could barely stand.

“H-hey l-lets g-go t-to b-b-bed f-first.” He whimpered. I didn’t respond right away, mostly too occupied with his neck.

“Zayn.” He whimpered. I pulled off, my eyes feeling heavy and hazy.

“What?”

“B-bed.” He said. I stared at him before nodding gruffly.

“Yeah, yeah the bed…” I practically drug him into the bed room. I pushed him down on the bed and once again started to suck and nip at his mark.

**Liam**

I felt myself unable to relax as Zayn rutted and groaned against me. He was being a bit rough, moving just a little too quick for me. I had learned about this in school, about Alpha’s going into ruts. An Alpha usually goes into rut when his omega goes into heat. Now, that doesn’t always happen and when an Alpha goes into rut but the omega isn’t in heat...well, things could get a bit scary. Alpha’s have little to no real control over themselves during their ruts. All that’s on their minds is fucking an omega (or their claimed omega) and they will do whatever they need to do to attain that goal. Now, we were told there were a couple options as to what to do in this situation, because the danger comes in my not being in heat. If I was in heat, none of this would be an issue because I’d be begging for it just as much as he wants to do it. But I wasn’t in heat; in fact I just got done with a heat so my body was still on recovery time. I could still get turned on and wet, but it’s going to take a bit of time and unfortunately my alpha was in rut and he wasn’t really in the mindset for patience. I was left with two options…stop this now, or let it happen.

“Zayn s-s-slow d-d-down.” I whimpered as he tugged my shirt up and starting biting and nipping at my nipples. Why was he in rut? I had assumed he went into rut during my heat, but he never said anything so I was none the wiser. Why didn’t he tell me?

“God you’re fucking…just, christ Liam.” He groaned. He took a heady breath and let it out slow, a shiver running through his entire body.

“Baby, please let me knot you…” I felt a bit of panic rush through my body at his words, I was not nearly loose enough to take his knot, he was much too big.

“N-no…” He whined. He pressed his forehead against my own and whined, gripping the pillow so hard his knuckles went white.

“N-n-not l-l-loose e-e-enough.” I said slowly. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah your right baby that’s ok, I can do that.” Before I could even protest he twisted me onto my stomach and pulled down my pants and underwear, leaving my bare ass out for him.

“Such a nice ass.” He groaned. He spread my cheeks, and before I could even utter a breath he buried his face and gave me the best rim job I had ever had…because I had never had one before. His tongue drove ripples of pleasure through my spine and I gave shuddering gasps as he worked me over into a dribbling pile of goo.

“F-fuck.” I swore. He pulled me up so I was on my knees and my upper half was pushed down on the mattress. I felt the slick being lapped up by his tongue, his magical, wonderful tongue. He pulled off, too soon for my taste.

“Z-Zayn…” I whimpered. Suddenly I felt something probing my ass, before I could react I felt him pushing his cock inside me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion; I never told him I was ready!

“N-no…” To my surprise he stopped, he stopped halfway in and just starting to become painful. I felt how hard he was, his cock twitched and throbbed and I felt each movement send a wave of pleasure and pain through my body.

“Liam baby, please baby…” he whined, his hands shaking and sounding so broken I wanted to cry.

“Please, I need to be in you baby please…”

“I…” I was split, broken totally in half. One half screamed that he was my alpha, he was in pain and being inside me was the only way to help him. The other half was screaming to stop this now, he’s going to cause me serious pain if he loses control, and the chances of him losing all control while he was inside me was a very real possibility.

“Liam please.” He moaned, his voice cracking at the end. I couldn’t handle it, he sounded so hurt, so broken. He needed me, I had to let him, he’s done so much for me I had to be there for him. And he wouldn’t really hurt me, I was his omega…

“O-ok. S-slow.” I whispered. He sucked in a sharp breath and suddenly pulled out, dragging a bit of slick out with him. He suddenly fucked back in, sheathing everything but his knot. I felt sharp pain shoot through me at the quickness. I gasped and buried my face in the pillow as he slowly started fucking me. I finally did adjusted but by the time the pain started turning to pleasure I was already feeling sore. His pace quickened, the pain returned and I cried out as he fucked me.

“Soon.” He groaned. He pulled me up suddenly, my face leaving the tear stained pillow and my back forced against his chest. His pace quickened more and I cried, feeling such an odd mix of pleasure and pain I wasn’t sure what to feel anymore.

“Gonna give you my knot soon.” He moaned. I felt his knot against my butt with each thrust, I could tell it was expanding, getting bigger. His swollen balls filled the room with the sound of skin slapping skin and I braced myself for the extreme pain about to come from his knot.

“Take it.” he suddenly groaned. With a final, painful, thrust he pushed his knot inside me. I gasped as it began to expand and stretch my insides. I was practically sobbing as the knot got bigger and bigger and the pain got worse and worse. I was about to beg him to pull it out of me but soon it stopped and I felt the cum filling me to the brim.

“Fuck!” He groaned loudly. He was cumming more than I had ever felt him cum. I felt it leaking out around his knot and dribbling down the back of my thighs.

“I love you.” He moaned, pulling me down onto our sides. I didn’t respond, trying my best to wipe up the tears so he wouldn’t see. I waited patiently for his knot to swell down before moving away from him. He was snoring softly, he would need me again later…but…

I sobbed loudly and quickly cupped a hand over my mouth. I walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. I took quick shallow breaths and tried to regain control of myself. I felt manic, scared, and in a lot of pain. I stood on shaky legs and cleaned myself off before walking out of the bathroom. I slowly made my way into the living area and sat down on the couch. I grabbed a cover and wrapped it around myself. I stared outside just as it started to rain again. A clap of thunder, I just stared for a minute before deciding that I couldn’t handle this, I couldn’t handle having to help him again.  I needed advice on what to do, but I didn’t know who to call. I couldn’t call Harry or Louis because I had just got done talking to Harry about how well he had been treating me, and even though it was my fault it happened (I was the one who told him he could fuck me after all) he would still blame Zayn.

I couldn’t call Niall, because I didn’t want him to know either, didn’t want mum or them to know because then Harry would know and…oh. Zayn had left his laptop open on the small coffee table in front of me. His Skype was sitting open and I saw that his sister Doniya was online. I had never spoken to his sister, but I certainly knew of her. Zayn told me Doniya was easily his best friend and his closest confidant. The two confide in each other quite a bit so maybe…she would know what to do? I cringed a bit, Doniya didn’t know I had a stutter. I told Zayn he could tell her but Zayn told me that she was a talker and would probably tell people at a party without even thinking about it. I shook my head and decided to call her.

“Oy, got away from lovely Liam long enough eh?” Doniya chuckled. Her camera was on but mine wasn’t, just the audio.

“What no camera? Lemme guess, covered in hickeys? Got stung by a jellyfish? Got a god awful tattoo? Got a…”

“Y-you d-do t-talk a l-l-lot.” I said. She gasped, her eyes lit up in surprise.

“Liam? Is this Liam?” I sighed and clicked on the camera, after a minute I could see myself and she could see me. Which was a shame, because I honestly looked like shit.

“It IS you! So, you have a stutter I take it? Legit reason for not talking I guess, but you know there are like classes and stuff that can help you with that. I know a few good places…”

“Um…” I started. She continued to prattle on for about a minute before laughing at herself for talking so much and asking me what was up.

“I w-wanted adv-vice…I d-d-didn’t…” The memory of what happened flashed in my head and tears dribbled down my cheeks. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Woah Liam, hey it’s ok…what did that idiot brother of mine do?” I quickly explained what happened and her eyes darkened by the end.

“Oh…”

“I c-c-can’t t-t-take h-him again…” I whimpered. She sighed and rubbed her nose.

“He’s going to do something stupid tomorrow.” She said. I stared at her.

“W-what?” She shook her head.

“Please don’t be mad at him, trust me…when he wakes up tomorrow and his rut is over he is going to be mad enough at himself for the both of you.” She sighed again and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

“You aren’t going to like this answer, but he should probably only need you one or two more times…you need to go take it.” I just stared in horror, cringing in on myself.

“W-why?!”

“If you don’t, he’s going to stay pent up, and this isn’t going to last a night, this is going to last until tomorrow night. And while you go off and hide from him, he is going to be stuck in bed wracked with pain for an entire day. It’s going to be a living hell for him, and when it’s over he’s going to have the memory of what he did with you to greet him. At least…at least if you do it again, it will end and tomorrow he only has to deal with the last part of my horror story.” She sighed.

“Listen, I’m biased because he’s my brother and the thought of him being in that much pain….but it’s your body, it’s your decision I can’t make it for you. If you want to leave, then just go down to the lobby and get another room to wait in for the night or something. He won’t leave he’ll be stuck in the bedroom so you won’t need to worry about that. You won’t be able to visit or check on him though; just a whiff of you and that pain is going to somehow get so much worse.” I sighed heavily.

“If I s-stay?”

“Then I suggest you start prepping yourself…”

“Y-yeah…” I said quietly.

“You got my number?” She asked, staring with sympathetic eyes. I shook my head.

“I c-can g-get it f-from Zayn’s ph-ph-phone.”

“Do that, if you need anything at all, even if you just need to talk just…yeah, don’t hesitate alright?” I nodded at her and she nodded back.

“Good…well, I’ll see you later Liam.” I nodded and smiled weakly.

“Y-yeah.” She nodded once then hung up. I felt a tiny bit better after that but not much. I sighed, already knowing what my decision was going to be. I got up and walked into the bedroom, he was still asleep. I walked back out and grab a couple glasses and filled them with water and walked back into the bedroom. I put one on the nightstand and drank some from the other one, then put it down next to the other glass. I rummaged through Zayn’s luggage before finding the bit of lube he had brought with us. I sat it down on the nightstand and then got in bed with him. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled me against him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to sleep; he’d need me again in a while so I needed to sleep while I could…

**Zayn**

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up, I knew immediately that I had fucked up. It was 5 AM and Liam was already up and out of bed. I could hear the shower running, he was singing something softly to himself but I couldn’t make out the words. I slowly got up and walked around to his side of the bed. I pulled back the covers and the need to scream, to cry, to punch a god damn wall was palpable. There was a small little red stain in the cover, I couldn’t deny that I had lost control and hurt him now. I should have told him I was going into rut, why didn’t I tell him sooner? Stupid Zayn, stupid and irresponsible…

I heard the shower turn off, I rushed to the bathroom

“O-oh y-you’re up…” He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and clinging to his head but his curls were already starting to spring back up.

“Zayn…?” I rushed forward and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry; I’m so fucking sorry Liam.” I said, holding him closely to myself. He pushed me off a little so I could see him, he smiled weakly at me but he couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes.

“It’s f-fine y-you d-didn’t…” I looked over his body, noticing darker skin hidden under the towel. I went to tug it off but he suddenly grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked up into his eyes and he looked so, so sad.

“D-don’t. It…w-wasn’t y-your f-f-fault…” I tugged it off; an angry hand shaped bruise covered his left hip. I sucked in a sharp breath, my whole body tense.

“N-not as b-bad as it l-l-looks. Y-you j-j-just g-got a bit over exc-c-cited.” He said, trying to wave it off. I touched it and he flinched so I let off immediately. I slammed my fist into the wall next to him, he yelped in surprise as I angrily cursed myself.

“I can’t believe I…I...”

“Y-you w-were in r-r-rut…”

“That’s no excuse!” I snapped. I slammed my fist into the wall again and walked out, pacing my room and cracking my knuckles as I tried to control myself.

“Zayn…” he whimpered. I twisted my head quickly to look at him, he looked scared

“Why didn’t you run?” I whispered, my voice breaking. He looked surprised as I felt shame fill my entire being.

“Why didn’t you just leave me? I hurt you, I fucking…” I reached out to touch him, he flinched away from me and I felt my heart break even more.

“N-no I d-didn’t m-mean…”

“Why are you defending me? I hurt you, I left a bruise and I can’t even imagine how sore you must be…”

“I c-chose t-to s-s-stay.” He said, tears dribbling down his face.

“That was stupid, you should have left me.” I said, shaking my head.

“S-stupid…?” I shook my head in anger.

“If it ever happens again you leave you got me? I can’t let you…”

“F-fuck y-you Zayn.” He said. I stared in surprise.

“What?”

“F-fuck y-you.” He said, his eyes prickling with tears.

“I c-couldn’t j-just….l-leave you. Y-you w-w-wouldn’t l-l-leave m-me…”

“Liam…”

“Y-you w-w-would h-have b-b-been in h-hell.” He said, his eyes prickling with tears.

“And you aren’t?” I whispered. He said nothing at first; he just stared at me with his beautiful tear flecked baby browns.

“N-no, I’m w-with y-you.” I just scoffed at that and shook my head.

“Yeah and I’ve proven how easily I can lose control over myself and put you through hell.”

“I-it w-wasn’t…”

“IT WAS LIAM!” I snapped, slamming my fist into the wall, actually managing to puncture the plaster this time. He jumped but didn’t move, his mouth a tight line.

“I was fucking irresponsible! I should have told you I was going into a rut soon, but I didn’t and…and…I’m not even sure why, I fucked up Liam, this is completely 100% my fault!”

“C-calm d-down.” He whimpered. I growled, my anger intense as it roared inside me.

“DAMMIT!” I snapped, punching the wall again. I started slamming my fist into the wall over and over, losing all control over myself as I settled into a boiling rage, all I wanted to do was fight and I had nothing to fight.

“Z-Zayn!” I twisted quickly, and suddenly everything moved in slow motion. My hand went a little too wild, I wasn’t thinking, it was an accident. I watched the back of my hand catch him across the face, so much closer than I thought he would be. He fell to the ground, a stunned look on his face. I felt the anger in me evaporate almost instantly as I looked down at my omega, who began to cry as he held his cheek.

“Liam! Fuck, baby….” I fell down next to him and tried to grab his hand but he yelped and jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Liam! L-Liam! I’m so…fuck, Liam I’m so sorry!” I was kneeling in front of the door; my head resting against it as I weakly jimmied the door handle to no avail.

“Liam! Angel, please…” he didn’t respond, the only noise were his soft sobs. I stood and sat on the bed, unsure what to do now. I stared at my hands, still shaking after what I had done. I had hurt him 4 times in the matter of a few hours. 3 times last night and now this…

Plane leaves in a few hours, better start packing

I worked on auto-pilot, packing up my things and his while my brain tortured me by replaying what I had done over and over in my head. It was an hour later when he finally came out, his cheek was a little red but luckily not too noticeable.

“Liam…” he said nothing as he walked past me and starting pulling on clothes from his suit case.

“Angel…please…talk to me.” He kept getting dressed; his eyes still puffy and looking bloody miserable.

“Liam…” I repeated. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his suitcase.

“W-we h-have a p-p-plane t-to c-catch.” He said, leaving the bedroom with his suitcase. He sounded dead, no emotion, no anger or sadness or hurt just….nothing.

That dead voice broke my heart more than any emotion could have

“Yeah…” I said, grabbing the remaining two suit cases and following after him.

**Few hours later**

“Zayn! Zayn!! How was the trip!?”

“Fine mate.” I said, waving him off as we strolled to our car, flanked on either side by security guys from my detail, not Liam’s.

“Hey is Liam alright?! Liam mate you cool?” Liam and I were holding hands and trying to get through the airport to our car parked in the front, a couple paps were now hounding us…which was extremely bad timing for us. The plane ride had been extremely uncomfortable. Liam barely spoke more than 4 words the entire trip, and two of them were ‘excuse me’ when he needed to use the bathroom. The entire time, he looked bloody miserable. I tried to talk to him, to tell him how sorry I was…but nothing was working, he was just…completely shut off from me, barely even registering that I was desperate to make this right between us. Once we landed, we were greeted by security guys and a guy from the pr team. We were informed pap’s were going to see us and we needed to be…well, a couple. The pr team loved the two of us, because we were so loved up with each other already, it made their job easy…all they had to do was snap some pictures. He asked what was wrong with Liam, who looked like a zombie, but I managed to pass it off as jet lag.

“He’s fine, just a little jet lag.” I said as we continued our walk. We were near the entrance, almost done with this bull…

“Hey Liam, cheeks looking a little red, Zayn hitting you?!” I felt my entire body tense, what the ever living _fuck?!_

“ _Excuse me?!”_  I growled, stopping and staring at the ass clown behind the camera.

“I said…”

“ _I fucking heard you!”_ I snarled at him. I watched my body guards tense, they had been with me long enough to know when I was REALLY pissed, and possibly about to do something stupid.

But then, to all our surprises, I wasn’t the one to make a move

Liam strolled forward, letting my hand fall to my side, and he fucking _growled_ as he went to slug the guy right in the fucking face. The guy stumbled away, missing the fist. The fucker fell down on his ass, not looking hurt but looking more surprised than anything. I immediately grabbed Liam and pulled him away. He struggled against me and was trying to get back at the guy, who quickly grabbed his camera and ran off. The other 3 paps were snapping pictures like crazy.

“Calm down.” I hissed quietly in his ear. He stopped fighting me, grabbed his suitcase, and stormed off. I ran to catch up to him, my body guards going on pap lockdown and blocking all the pictures as the two of us went out the front. I noticed then all the people who had been watching, some of them had phones out and were pointed at us, shit…

We got outside; the black SUV was waiting for us. The security guys rushed us in and soon enough, we were out of the airport and on our way into London.

“Liam.” I said, staring down at him. He looked like he was fuming, like he was ready to kill something.

“H-home.” He said, not looking at me and staring out the window.

“What?”

“TAKE ME HOME!” He snarled, turning to look me right in the eye, his face full of fury.

“Yeah, ok.” I said, staring at him.

“WHAT?!” He growled. His hands were shaking, his lip was trembling, a tear fell down his face.  I just stared, unsure what the hell I should do besides listen to him.

“Nothing” I said. He twisted his head to look out the window as we drove.

“Home mate.” I said, leaning forward to talk to the driver.

“No problem Mr. Malik.” I nodded once and leaned back into the seat. I reached over and ran a thumb over his cheek to wipe away the tear. I did but soon after he slapped my hand away. I felt the alpha in me growl in anger, my omega should _not_ be treating me like this and my instincts were telling me I needed to punish him...

But I had hurt him so badly already

We arrived home rather quickly; the guy had been driving fast, probably wanting to get away from the all too real tension that had filled the car. Liam jumped out, grabbed his luggage, and was already up the steps and in the house by the time I had gotten out.

“If anyone tries to come over, tell me first yeah? Liam and I need a bit of time alone.”

“No problem Mr. Malik.” I nodded and grabbed the rest of the luggage and trudged up the stairs, already dreading what I knew was coming next…lots and lots of fighting. When I got inside, I saw his shoes and his luggage abandoned by the couch; he was standing in my kitchen, leaning over something.

“Liam? What are you doing love…” I walked around; he had a bottle of Crown in one hand and one of my small drink cups in the other. He filled the cup halfway.

“G-g-get-ting…” He just huffed in anger and said nothing more.

“You think getting drunk is the best solution?”

“D-don’t c-care.” He said, downing the drink. He cringed and shook his head.

“We have to be in front of your family in about 5 hours, you really want to show up hammered?” I said, scowling. He just turned to stare at me, the anger back in full force.

“M-maybe I s-should.”

“Have you ever even been drunk before?”

“Y-yes.” He said, pouring himself another drink.  He went to raise the cup but my hand moved on top of his and forced the hand and the cup back down onto the counter.

“Not gonna sit here and watch you destroy yourself.”

He snarled and suddenly his fist came up and caught me right in the cheek. It hurt but not too bad, the fact that he even did it hurt more than anything. That was it though; I couldn’t take anymore disrespect from him. I forced his hand off the glass and grabbed his other arm. He struggled against me, shouting profanity’s at me until finally I couldn’t do it anymore.

“YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!” I snarled right in his face, letting the full force of my alpha instincts take over. He stopped, an angry look on his face but he said nothing.

“Neck.” I growled. He just kept staring at me, defiance in his eyes. But I saw the effect my alpha voice had on him, his lip was quivering and so was the rest of his body, he was trying with everything he had not to submit.

“ _Neck”_ I repeated, my eyes narrowing. He whimpered, but he still resisted, still looked as angry as the shaking got even worse.

“Don’t make me put you over my knee Liam.” I angrily mumbled.

“Fuck y-you.” He hissed.

That did it

I snarled right in his face, my hand coming around and grabbing his weak spot on the back of his neck. Omega’s have a spot on the neck that, when grabbed, makes them putty in your arms. They freeze up, almost paralyzed. It was only to be done to especially unruly omegas. His eyes watered as he curled in towards me, his body shaking and his mouth letting out tiny little whimpers. I forced him around and got right in his ear.

“You put your hands on the counter and lean over when I let you go, if you don’t you’re only going to make your punishment worse do you understand me?” He mumbled something unintelligible.

“I didn’t fucking hear you Liam.”

“YES!” He screamed. I let him go and he did what I asked. I reached around and unbutton and unzipped his jeans. I shimmed them off along with his underwear.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

“N-none.” He growled.

“30 it is.” I growled back. I spanked him once, then once again. He didn’t make a noise until halfway in, then he started to cry. I reached twenty before looking down, and that’s when I saw it. I noticed the angry bruise I had left on his hip, and suddenly what I had done and what I was doing now all came back, and I felt my anger disappear in an instant because…what the hell am I doing? I stopped and pulled his underwear and pants back up for him.

“That’s enough…” I said, moving away to lean against the counter. He was crying now, his hands shook as he zipped and buttoned his pants back up.

“Liam you need to listen to your alpha when…” I started. He just looked at me and I stopped talking, he didn’t look angry anymore, now his face had adopted sadness.

“Y-you a-aren’t m-my alpha.” He said suddenly. I felt panic suddenly sweep through my body, what did he say?

“What?”

“Y-you k-know, I’ve r-real-l-lized s-s-something.” He said, more tears falling down his cheek.

“Y-you…y-y-you h-h-have an a-anger p-p-problem Z-Z-Zayn.” I said nothing, I just stared at him as he walked over and grabbed the bottle of crown and poured himself another drink, I didn’t even stop him this time.

“What did you mean I’m not your alpha?”

“Y-you are s-so a-a-angry Z-Z-Zayn. I’ve k-k-known it s-s-since t-t-that w-w-week I w-w-was h-here w-when w-we first m-met. B-but I ign-n-nored it, I t-t-thought I could…” He shook his head.

“H-Harry w-was right. W-we d-did m-move t-to f-fast.”

“Liam…” I said, staring at him. He shook his head.

“I c-c-can’t…I just…” He shook his head again and took another drink before walking around and grabbing his luggage.

“I’m g-going h-home.”

“This is your home.” I said quietly.

“It w-was m-my h-h-home.” He said. I felt my heart breaking into little pieces one by one.

“Are...are you…are we done?” I asked. He was crying openly now, it took me a second to realize I was crying too.

“I…I t-think s-so.” He whimpered. I rushed forward and cupped his cheek.

“D-don’t…don’t don’t just….just don’t.” I couldn’t speak, I needed to speak, I needed to say something, anything but I just…couldn’t, and nothing was coming out.

“Liam I…since I’ve met you I’ve felt this…this tug in my heart, this thing inside me pulling me towards you. Every time I got you to giggle or laugh or whatever I felt like I had just accomplished the greatest thing ever. When I’m with you I feel like a man, like I could slay dragons and run a hundred miles and just…just be the best man I can ever be. Please, Liam, angel, don’t…don’t throw this away; don’t throw away everything we have just because I fucked up. I hurt you, I know I hurt you and baby I’m so sorry but don’t throw away everything we have, everything we are, and everything we can become just because I did something stupid.”

“I…” he looked so conflicted, his eyes so sad and filled with so much hurt. My phone started to ring, I ignored it as I stared into his eyes.

“Y-you t-told m-me t-to l-l-leave you t-this m-morning. B-but I d-d-didn’t, I s-stayed and g-got hurt. I’m s-sore f-from it b-but Zayn…I w-w-wasn’t u-u-upset by it. I d-didn’t g-get u-u-upset until y-you h-hit m-me.” He said quietly.

“T-twice n-now y-you h-have h-hit m-me in a-anger. I l-love y-you Zayn…b-but I c-can’t b-be w-with y-you b-bec-c-cause y-you h-have n-n-no s-self c-control. O-one d-day y-you are g-g-going t-to l-l-lose it a-and I’m n-n-not g-going t-to b-be on t-the receiving e-end. N-never a-again.” He leaned up and kissed me, I kissed him back as well as I could as we both cried.

“G-g-goodb-bye. T-t-tomorrow I’m g-g-going t-to t-tell S-S-Simon its o-over.”

“You’re going to tell him why?” I asked quietly. He just nodded once.

“I’ll l-l-leave out s-some s-s-stuff l-like t-the r-rut b-but…y-yeah.”  He kissed me one more time.

“Please…please don’t go.” I said, softly running my hands through his hair. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He opened them and kissed me one more time before walking towards the door.

“Just talk to the guy who drove us…he’ll take you wherever you want.” I said softly. He walked out the door and I felt the rest of my heart break in my chest.

* * *

 

**_‘Liam Payne attacks reporter, innocent omega picking up bad habits?’_ **

**_‘Liam Payne and Zayn Malik officially over’_ **

**_‘Bradfords badboy and Payno all wrapped up’_ **

**_‘Ziam is officially done, 10 reasons why this is a good thing’_ **

**_Ziam is over, 10 reasons why this is a tragedy’_ **

**_‘Payno dumped Zayno’_ **

**_‘Malik dumped by Liam Payne, shocks thousands of fans!’_ **

**_‘Liam Payne is ‘heartbroken’ after a messy break up with Zayn Malik’_ **

* * *

 

**Two weeks later**

I stared at my feet propped up on the table as I took another swig from the near empty bottle of vodka. It was 10 AM but I didn’t care, I didn’t have anything to do anyway and I didn’t feel like going out. I hadn’t made any public appearances since...since it happened. I felt miserable, tired, guilty, and an ass load of other feelings I was trying to drown with a bottle of vodka and a cigarette. But the drinking was only a temporary fix, soon I’d wake up from wherever I had passed out and those feelings would just come back full force, and then I would need another drink.

My mom and sister were the first ones to call, the first ones to ask what the hell was going on. I’d just tell them the truth (that I had hurt Liam too many times), and they would ask why and I told them because I was a piece of shit and hang up. Simon had been upset with me, but I was his biggest client so it wasn’t like he could drop me. When he came over and saw how broken I truly was though, he told me to take a month off to grieve and hadn’t bothered me since. Thankfully Doniya hadn’t come to visit, mostly because I had barred her from the house like I had pretty much everyone else who came to try to visit. I didn’t want to see the shame in her eyes when I let her know exactly what had happened. Since then this had been my routine, drinking and wallowing in my depression.

I took another swig when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I frowned, no one should be here, and I told the guys to call me when anyone tried so I could tell them to make them go away. I walked up and opened the door; one of my security guys was standing in front of me.

“Hey boss.”

“What?” I said, my voice as dead as my eyes probably were.

“It’s your sister sir.”

“Tell her to leave.” I said, annoyed.

“Um…well, that’s the thing sir. She’s with Miss Edwards.” My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull at his words.

“Oh.” Was all I said.

“Should I let them in or…?”

“Y-yeah, tell them to…come in.” I said. He nodded and walked off and I closed the door and stared at it. Perrie…what was she doing here? She should be halfway across the world in Vancouver with her husband and their kids. The door suddenly opened, I took a step back as a face I hadn’t seen in years was right in front of me. She was just as pretty as I remembered, her stomach was somewhat swollen and of course she would be pregnant…she always said she wanted to have at least 3 kids.

“Hello Zayn.” She said, smiling sweetly at me. I felt a bit stunned as she walked forward and hugged me. It took me a second before I remembered my manners and hugged her back.

“H-hey.” I said quietly. She pulled back and gave me a small kiss to the cheek and smiled.

“How ya been honey?”

“He’s been miserable from what I can tell.” Doniya chuckled, walking in after her and closing the door.

“Shut it.” I growled. Perrie smacked my arm playfully and smiled.

“Don’t be mean.”

“What…why are you here?”

“Because…we need to talk Z.” Perrie said, a frown on her face.

“You stink of alcohol.” I just scoffed and turned, walking back into my living room and sitting down next to the bottle of vodka.

“Yeah well…I’ve been drinking.”

“A lot from what I can tell.” Doniya said from the kitchen, frowning down at my trash can.

“Yeah well…”

“Miss him that bad huh?” Perrie asked, sitting down next to me. I couldn’t look her in the eye as I went to take another swig. Perrie just watched quietly as I downed the burning liquid and put the bottle back on the table.

“Not really no.”

“You always were a pretty bad liar.” Perrie giggled. I turned on her, my hands shook quietly in between my legs.

“What did you want to talk about then?”

“You’re mum is really concerned about you, Simon is really concerned about you…Zayn _everyone_ is concerned about you.” Perrie pulled out her phone and after a minute of flipping through it, she held the phone out to me. I stared; some news site was wondering why I hadn’t made a public appearance since the break up.

“Simon brought you here did he?”

“After mom asked him too and mom begged her too.” Doniya said, sitting across from us in the large chair.

“Should tell you how worried they are Zayn, if they thought I was the only one who could talk you out of this funk you’re in.” Perrie commented. I shook my head.

“Not really sure what the hell you’re supposed to do.”

“Neither do I to be honest!” Perrie laughed.

“I was a bit baffled to hear your mother’s voice after all these years let me tell you…and let me also tell you it wasn’t easy getting here. Had to convince my husband to let me come by myself…you’re lucky I have two kids who he needed to stay and watch over.” She chuckled.

“How are the kids?”

“Jesy and Jade are doing fine.” She smiled. I eyed her belly and she smiled.

“Suppose to be a boy. Was thinking of naming him…”

“Peter?” I supplied. She smiled.

“You remembered that’s my favorite name…” She looked up at Doniya and frowned.

“Doniya love…”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in the recording studio not eavesdropping at all.” Doniya giggled, standing up and walking down the stairs. After she left, Perrie sat back and took a deep breath.

“So, all done with kids after this right?” Perrie laughed, she looked a bit tired but happy.

“Yeah, I’m sure you remember I only wanted 3.”

“Yeah, I do…” we were quite for a minute. She stood and stretched and walked around, exploring the room with her eyes as I watched.

“Lovely place Zayn, really you’re doing so well. Always said you were going to be famous…”

“As nice as it is to see you Perrie…”

“I want to know what happened between you and Liam.” She said suddenly, turning her lovely eyes on me with a serious look on her face.

“I…it’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time Zayn; you’re my whole reason for being here in the first place remember?” She said, sitting down across from me. I sighed, took a deep breath, and told her…everything.

**Liam**

I wonder if this is what hell is like

“Liam, please come out.” Harry said on the other side of the door. I just stared up at my ceiling, watching the fan move around in its never ending cycle.

“Liam, it’s Niall. Man please come out, we’re worried about you man.”

After I ended things, I thought maybe I’d be ok, that I would get over it eventually. I could go back to recording with the guys, Louis would drag me along with him to pull a prank, Niall would tell me horrible dirty jokes but still somehow be the smartest guy in the room, and Harry would laugh and sing with us and things could go back to normal…it didn’t work out like that. I skipped the party, instead sequestering myself to my room at Harry and Louis’s. I had about a dozen calls and messages before finally answering Harry’s call and telling him to leave me the hell alone. He tried to be angry but I lashed out, screaming at how I just ended things with Zayn and I needed to be left alone. I hung up, and that’s when it became real, hearing me say I ended things tore my insides to shreds and then tore them up some more. I felt anguish and sadness and finally hadn’t been able to take it. I found myself in Harry’s stash of alcohol and drank myself into a stupor. I passed out, and they found me on the couch, cradling a bottle of whisky and tears staining my cheeks.

They asked questions of course, they wanted to know if he hurt me or why I did it but I just screamed at them to leave it be, they were not to bother Zayn anymore. Harry asked if it was because of the ‘fight’ and that’s when I learned Zayn had apparently attack Harry. All this did was add to the list of reasons I had wrote down in my head as to why I couldn’t be with him. A week passed, I left my room to eat and go to the bathroom and that was pretty much it. Anyone who tried to talk to me was ignored, I didn’t care anymore. We were suppose to start recording new music, I was also suppose to have written a song or two and I did while I was in my solitude, but they were shot down because they were ‘too dark’. I tried to sing, but found I just didn’t have it in me anymore. I walked through life now feeling dead, like I was still Liam but my insides were hollowed out.

These emotions progressively were getting worse and worse with each passing day, I felt myself being swallowed up by my own sorrow. I had ended things with him…why was I the one who felt gutted like a fish?

“Liam you have a minute to open this door or I’m breaking the damn thing down!” Harry snapped on the other side. I could hear his alpha trying to get me to listen…but his voice didn’t work on me anymore, I was claimed, I would always be claimed now…and that was it wasn’t it? I had been claimed, the marks on my neck proved that, I felt that in my marrow…I was claimed, and now I couldn’t be with him, I wouldn’t. He hurt me, he hurt me and had no self control.

I stood calmly, slowly pulling on my clothes as I heard Niall chastising Harry on the other side for yelling at me. I opened the door; the two stopped arguing and stared down at me.

“Liam mate…you missed rehearsal…” Niall started.

“It’s two fucking PM Liam! You can’t….just…” Harry stopped talking as I calmly walked past him, not really listening because I really didn’t care.

“Christ he’s like a ghost.” Niall said quietly. I walked into the living room; Louis was cooking something and turned when I walked in.

“Hey Liam…” Louis had been the only one so far who had been nice to me…because a few nights ago he confronted me about my behavior, and I simply told him the truth…I had been claimed, and now he was gone. How would he feel if it was Harry? If he wanted nothing more than to be with Harry, but knew he couldn’t because Harry had hurt him, because Harry had expected him to just abandon him and let him suffer, because he would always have to watch himself with Harry because all he would have to do was make Harry angry and he’d lose all control and just hurt him all over again?

Louis had shown nothing but sympathy towards me since then

No one actually knew I was claimed, that I had been bitten and marked by Zayn (the only one who knew now was Louis). When an Alpha bites his Omega that is the Alpha putting claim on him…it’s practically like a wedding ring. We didn’t want anyone to know of course (because we hadn’t been together that long, who knows how people would react) so we kept it secret. Clever scarves, make up, and the occasional turtle neck had kept the mark hidden…even now I had some make up on it…if they knew I was claimed, I didn’t know what Harry would do to Zayn…

“Want a bit of food love?” Louis asked, gesturing to the scrambled eggs he was in the middle of making. I just nodded glumly at him and he nodded right back.

“Liam.” Harry said behind me. I ignored them, instead choosing to bury my head in my arms.

“Liam mate, talk to us. Why did you miss rehearsal?” Niall asked. I said nothing.

“Come on Liam, it’s been two weeks, he wasn’t anything special, he isn’t worth this.” I felt a twinge of anger, he wasn’t anything special?

“He’s just some angry, trash pop star that uses people then throws them away, you can’t let him get to you like this…”

“Harry leave him alone!” Louis snapped. He leaned over the counter and put a cup of tea down in front of me, along with my eggs. I grabbed a fork and took a bite, trying to let my anger dissipate as more sadness crept in through the cracks.

 “What the hell Louis? You’ve been enabling this behavior for the last 3 days!”

“He just got out of a relationship Harry, his first relationship! He’s upset! It’s normal! Just leave it be!” Louis growled.

“This behavior is not normal Lou! He’s like a fucking zombie half the time! That piece of trash is not worth…” I grabbed my tea, and threw it as hard as I could at the wall. It crashed and shattered into tiny pieces. Silence as I slowly turned, tears already streaking down my face as I turned on Harry. His eyes widened a bit, stunned by whatever he saw.

“P-piece of t-trash?” I said, my throat raw from my many nights of crying and sobbing myself to sleep.

“N-nothing s-special?” I asked, standing.

“Li…”

“ _He was my Alpha Harry!”_  I screamed, slamming my hand into the counter, the plate and fork shook as I did.

“ _He wasn’t a piece of trash, he was special, he was my alpha…my….my…”_  I walked around and turned on the sink and began scrubbing at my neck, getting all the makeup off.

“Liam…” Louis mumbled in warning, he knew Harry could react stupidly but I didn’t care, I stopped caring the second I walked out Zayn’s door.  I walked around and bore my neck to Harry and Niall, both of their eyes widen almost comically, it would have been funny if I didn’t feel so empty inside.

“H-he w-was m-my…everything.” I finished, tears still streaking down my cheek. I let my shirt go and walked past them.

“Fuck.” I heard Niall faintly say as I walked back into my room and closed the door.

**Zayn**

“That’s…fuck Zayn.” Perrie said, shaking her head. If I didn’t know I had fucked up already, I most certainly did now…it was nearly impossible to get Perrie to swear.

“He had every right to leave me, hell he was probably smart to leave me.” I said, eyeing the bottle of vodka because honestly after having to retell everything that happened, that bottle looked very inviting.

“Ok so…yeah, you messed up Zayn I have to admit. You always were so angry Zayn...ever since…”

“Yeah.” I said softly, the memory of the first person I ever truly fell for flashed in my brain.

“It really was unfair how she was taken Zayn, I don’t blame you for being so angry…I forget what was her name?”

“Gigi.” I said, my eyes already feeling misty. Gigi Hadid was the first person I ever truly fell in love with. We met in school, she was wild and I loved it about her. I had never really let myself love a person like that…but she wormed her way in, and soon she was all I could think about. We were only together for a year though, before she was taken from me. An aneurism. That’s what took her beautiful soul from this world…some blood in her brain. One day she was there and then suddenly just…gone, poof. It ruined me for a while, I became angry, bitter. Time passed and the bitterness went away…but the anger stayed.

“Yeah…Zayn, ever since she died you’ve…you’ve had this anger in you. This…this fire that you let control your actions. You told me once you use your anger to protect the people you love…but it’s a double edged sword anger.” She said, watching me with those quiet eyes, wise eyes that should belong to someone twice her age.

“You remember why I left you?”

“You loved me more than I loved you.” I said. She smiled.

“That’s putting it bluntly but yeah I suppose that’s about right. I guess…that was really only part of the reason. I left you Zayn because I knew how angry you were, I saw that anger you carried around inside you…and I knew. I knew…I was never going to be enough. I knew I wouldn’t be able to help you get rid of it, to move on from the pain and anger you carried around with you everywhere you went. I wanted too…but I knew I wasn’t the person you needed.” She grabbed my hand and smiled softly.

“But…I’ve seen the pictures of you two Zayn…” She laughed quietly.

“Oh what I would have given to have you look at me like you look at him.” I just stared at her, her words resounding through me like an echo in a cave.

“Zayn…did you love him? DO you love him?” I stared quietly, my gaze turning down to my shaking hands. I felt her own hands cover my own and my eyes met hers.

“Yes.” I said softly, barely even a whisper.

“Zayn…he _is_ that person. That one in a million who can help you move on, can help you be truly happy again. So…” She stood and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She walked over to my kitchen and stood next to the trash can and popped the lid open. She held out the bottle of vodka and smiled at me.

“So come on Zayn, no more moping, no more anger, no more.” My mind was reeling at her words, she was right wasn’t she? He _was_ my one in a million; he _was_ the one who can help me move on. I never realized how angry I truly was until now. I stood, thinking back on all the times I had gotten angry, had thrown a punch and gotten into fights and screamed and yelled at people. Then…then I think of Liam, and I realize I had felt…happy, truly truly happy. He was a calm light in a sea of fire. He was _my everything._ My mind was made up as I walked over, grabbed the vodka, and tossed it in the trash.

“So, what are you going to do?” She asked, a smirk on her face as I took a deep breath.

“I’m going to get him back.” I said, the first smile I’d had in ages appearing on my face. She grinned

“You’re damn right you are.”

**3 days later**

I was outside by the pool, my face staring down at my notebook. I was writing again, I usually took a couple month break after an album before writing again but I wanted to write a song, something for Liam.

I had a plan, it was completely stupid, something you’d see in a romantic comedy. But I had to; I had to show him he was everything to me.

“ _Hey Angel…”_ I sang softly. I ran a hand through my hair, my newly dyed hair black once again. I decided for a change, I guess wanting to show that I was willing to change myself for him. I don’t know, it made way more sense yesterday when Doniya got me high to celebrate national waffle day(I think she may honestly have a problem).  My phone rang in my pocket; I pulled it out and answered.

“Vas happenin.” I said, still focusing on my work.

“Hey boss, um…those guys from one direction are here.” My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What? Which ones?”

“Um, tall and curly, blond and Irish, and Paul.” I raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know the other two yet you know Paul?” He was quite for a second before saying (and his voice even cracked it was adorable).

“Y-yeah, so do you want to let them in?”

“Sure, be ready to come in and save me if it turns violent.” I chuckled, hanging up. I stood and stretched before walking in and plucking a cigarette out of my pocket.

“This is gonna be fun.” I mumbled sarcastically, lighting up my cigarette and pouring myself a drink, figuring I better start getting drunk now so it won’t hurt so much during. The door bell rang, I sighed and left my cigarette in the ash tray and walked over to open the door.

“Malik!” Niall said happily. A fist slammed itself into my stomach; I just groaned and fell back on my ass.

“OY! HARRY! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!” Niall snapped.

“No no, I deserved that.” I managed to wheeze out as I tried to get my breath back.

“Well, glad you’re not completely daft.” Harry commented, holding out a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

“By all means, make yourself at home.” I hissed out barely, walking over to my kitchen so I could grab another drink.

“Will do!” Niall said happily. I grabbed another glass and poured two drinks. I passed the other drink across the bar to Harry, whose eyebrow raised.

“Oh?”

“For the hand, must hurt.” I chuckled.

“Ha! Cheeky this one.” Niall said.

“So, why are you here?” I asked. Harry just sighed. He swished the drink around before sighing yet again and downing the drink. He gestured for the bottle and I laughed and put it in between us.

“Oh can I get in on this?” Niall said.

“Sure man.” I laughed, turning to go grab another cup. I grabbed the cup, but then I heard a throat clearing noise behind me.

“No mate, get me another bottle you fucking twat.” Niall said seriously. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Niall’s serious about his alcohol just do it.” I just laughed a bit and pulled a full bottle of Everclear and passed it to him.

“Good shit.” He grinned, taking a swig and making my entire body shrink back in on itself.

“How have you not died of alcohol poisoning by now?” He just shrugged and took another sip.

“So, anyway, back to my question.” I said. Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“Liam…Liam isn’t well.” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? Like, is he sick?”

“Not exactly no…”

“Then what then?”

“He…” Harry hesitated and Niall just scoffed loudly.

“Christ Harry ill tell him then.” Niall turned and looked me dead in the eye.

“That kid is like a brother to me first off, I’d bleed for him like I’d bleed for my mother and father.” His Irish was particularly thick as he said this, stopping just for a second to take another small swig of alcohol.

“So when we were told by Louis that you hurt Liam, left a huge bruise on him…” I felt my entire body fill with pain, the memory forever imprinted in my mind.

“I wanted to come down here, kill anyone who tried to stop me, and then have my large friend from home come down here and snap you like a twig, rip your fucking vocal cords out.” I gulped, my entire body tense.

“Did I mention he’s a rugby player? He’s like 300 pounds of muscle.” Niall said.

“Niall, rambling.” Harry scowled.

“Anyway. When I found out you were in rut, I somewhat excused it though I was still considering breaking something. But as you can imagine…I still never wanted that boy to see you again. But…” He stared down at the counter, pain filled his eyes.

“I’ve...he’s _broken_ man. That boy is just…”

“I haven’t seen him this emotionally devastated since his parents and his sisters died in that car crash.”  Harry suddenly said, looking me right in the eye.

“I…I promised myself a long time ago I’d never let him get like that again…you don’t know how long it took for him to come back to us after that, he was just so depressed, so gone after that…you know he didn’t stutter before the crash? I grew up with him, our families were so close…he wasn’t so timid back then, no stutter…then it happened and here he is 6 years later and he still hasn’t fully recovered.”

“Damn omegas, so bloody emotional, so bloody fragile.” Niall mumbled, taking a swig.

“I don’t know how he’ll be after this, maybe never talk again, he’s skipped rehearsal twice now and we’ve had to delay the album because I don’t think he even wants to sing again…” I put my glass on the table and rubbed my eyes.

“And I…I did that.” I said, feeling disgusted with myself.

“Yeah well…the whole point we are trying to get at is…you’re the only one who can fix this.”  Harry grumbled.

“We’d both kill for this kid Malik, so you know it’s bad if we are both swallowing our prides and our own personal feelings if we are here asking for you to help.” Niall finished. I laughed softly, no real humor behind it.

“Yeah well…I already have a plan.” Both of their eyebrows raised in surprise.

“W-what?” Harry asked.

“It’s stupid, completely mad.” I said.

“I love stupid and completely mad.” Niall said, gesturing with his hand as if wanting me to continue.

“You…were already planning on getting him back?” Harry said, still watching me with surprise.

“Yeah, course I was...he’s my…he’s mine and I’m his yeah?” Harry just watched me quietly for a minute before saying.

“You really love him don’t you?”

“Always.” I grinned. He just nodded in approval, a smirk crossing his face.

“Good.”

“So, back to stupid and completely mad?” Niall said as he took another swig.

**2 days later**

“So, you’re sure you’re ok to go tomorrow?” Simon asked for about the millionth time.

“Yes mate I’m _good_ yeah?”

“You do know he’s going to be there, the whole gang is…you’re both up for awards.” The MTV music awards were tomorrow, I was set to go with an old friend who agreed, mostly because she wanted to freak everyone out over the fact that we were going as each other’s ‘dates’.

“Yes Simon I’ll be fine Christ man.” I said, picking at my teeth as I fiddled with the phone against my ear.

“Good good…I’ll talk to you later then, good luck.” He hung up and I sighed, laying my head back against the couch.

“ _Oh I wish I could be more like you…”_ I mumbled, the words flowing through my head. My phone rang, it was mother and I sighed heavily before answering, I hadn’t called her like I should have after Perrie came through.

“Hello…”

“ _DON’T YOU HELLO ME!!”_ She growled into the phone. I sat quietly for 5 minutes as she used every Urdu curse she knew on me before finally calming.

“So…are you going to explain what happened or am I going to have to go over to your sister’s apartment and torture her to tell me?”

“No, I’ll tell you.” I explained mostly what happened, leaving out the more graphic details because she’s my mother and doesn’t need explicit details of my sex life.

“Zain…” she said.

“It’s ok, I have a plan!” I quickly explained to her what I planned on doing tomorrow.

“Are…that’s completely mad.”

“I know it is, but I…I have to show him how serious this is to me, how much he means to me…”

“You sound like your father sometimes.” She chuckled quietly. I laughed along with her softly, just enjoying each others laugh and the silence that followed.

“You love him then?”

“I marked him mom, I…I knew the first time I ever saw him I think.”

“Yeah?” She said.

“Yeah.” I said, walking outside to watch the stars.

“And what about your anger love? You developed such a temper after that girl…”

“Yeah…yeah I’m gonna get help with that, see someone, anger management I guess.”

“I’m sure you could arrange something for when you’re touring and such, over the internet or something…oh Zain I’m proud of you!” She chimed happily.

“Yeah, I…I wanna be better for him.” I said, staring up at the stars.

* * *

 

**‘Zayn Malik and Liam Payne both to attend movie awards just weeks after split’**

**‘Awkward much? Payno going to awards alone, Malik going with Gomez’**

**‘Zayn Malik and Selena Gomez, ‘ _PiLI0wT4IK’ singer already moving on?’_**

**_‘Bradfords Badboy and…Wizard of Waverly Place?’_ **

**_‘Zaylena Golik, 10 reasons why it’s a good thing!’_ **

* * *

 

“Seriously though, thank you so much for doing this.” I said, staring at her from across the limo. Selena just laughed at that.

“Oh please are you kidding? After you told me why I thought that was so sweet…and then I realized how hilarious this is going to be when you sweep him off his feet and everyone’s already thinking you and I are together.”

“Yeah…let’s hope right?” She leaned across the limo and patted my hand.

“Babe, this is probably the most romantic, crazy shit ever. Like some John Green bullshit except less preachy. If this doesn’t work, nothing will.” I laughed and looked out the window as we pulled up, the place full of people. One Direction got here right before us, so he wouldn’t be too far away…I hadn’t seen him since…

Selena reached across the limo and squeezed my hand.

“Come on, you got this.” I smiled at her and nodded.

“ _Do you know the reasons why, we look up to the sky?”_ I sang under my breath as I opened the door.

**Liam**

I smiled weakly out at the crowd, unable to talk because hey, public. I didn’t want to be here, especially when we were still performing. But the guys finally promised that we no longer had to perform, but I _had_ to make a public appearance because rumors were starting to swirl on the internet that I had died or something.

Niall wrapped an arm around my shoulder and waved at the cameras, nudging me gently with his leg to get me to fake smile and wave with him. We were ushered on, now we had to talk to some chick with a camera and a fake smile about stupid stuff before we could go in and actually take our bloody seats.

“So how’s it going boys!?” The woman said, grinning like a mad woman in front of the big as fuck camera.

“Good good!” Harry grinned. They started answering questions and other stupid requests the woman made, I just stayed quite like usual and pretended like I cared. The crowd got abnormally loud suddenly, usually signaling someone big just arrived on the scene. I turned my head, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. There he was, my alp…my _former_ alpha, Zayn. I hadn’t seen him since the break up, he looked good. His hair was black again, he was nicely trimmed, he was wearing dress pants and a tight and stylish white button up dress shirt. He had the sleeves pulled up, showing off his beautiful tattoos…but something was different, and I didn’t mean his hair…

He had Selena Gomez attached to his arm… _Selena fucking Gomez!!!_

I was so tempted to scream in anger, because are you fucking kidding me?! He brought that…that…god dammit she’s actually a really nice person (I met her once, really nice to me) so I can’t even justify calling her a bitch! GOD DAMMIT!!!

“Um, Liam, can you stop looking like you’re about to shank someone?” Niall mumbled in my ear. I looked back over to the interview; luckily he seemed to be the only one to notice my apparent murderous glare. I just nodded and tried to ignore Zayn as the woman finished with her stupid questions and we walked inside.

“You ok?” Louis asked as we made our way down the aisle. I quickly texted him fine and then sent another text telling him that he needed to make sure Selena Gomez didn’t get within 5 feet of me.

“I…ok.” He said, looking confused. We got to our seats; the place was still filling in. I watched around, waiting to see where Zayn was going to sit so I could make sure not to look in that direction for the rest of the show…I really shouldn’t have agreed to come here.

“Gonna be a fun show I think.” Harry said next to me. I scoffed loudly at that and he smiled weakly at me.

“I know…I know things are hard Liam, but things will get better yeah?” I felt the sadness returning, my mood shifted, I stopped feeling angry and now wanted to just curl in on myself and cry.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

“Ladies and gentlemen the show will start in 10!” a voice rang out over the big speakers. I saw Zayn and Gomez  travel down the aisle and end up somewhere a bit farther up in the front, I didn’t quite see where because soon enough the place was too crowded and the lights began to dim and I lost them. The awards started, the host this year was Chris Rock and he did a pretty good job, I just wasn’t really in the mood for laughing. He poked fun at just about everyone, even Selena and I tried not to be too happy about that. Finally awards started getting handed out, nothing we were up for was presented at first so luckily I didn’t have to worry about being in front of the camera on stage…for once I really hoped we didn’t win. Finally, it was announced that another award was going to be presented, and then…Zayn was going to perform. I felt a bit uncomfortable; hopefully the stupid cameras didn’t pan to me while he was…

“Hey Liam, we’ll be right back.” Harry said, standing up. I stared at him in surprise; I gave him a questioning stare.

“Niall and I have to go present the next award; it was the trade off for not performing.” He said. I started to stand but Harry gently held me down.

“No no, just Niall and I you can stay here, don’t worry Louis isn’t going either.” The two of them walked off, Louis scooted over to sit next to me and just shrugged.

“Whatever I guess right?” He frowned a bit at me.

“Doing ok?” I nodded and he nodded back.

“If you want to leave during his performance just say so. And if you wanna stay…well, you can squeeze my hand if you want.” I smiled and nodded again. He ruffled my hair and looked forward, waiting expectantly to see Harry probably make a fool out of himself on stage.

“And now, for the next award, please welcome…” I was surprised to hear not Harry and Niall, but some girls from some crappy show on MTV.

“Where are Niall and Harry?” Louis said, his face mirroring my confusion. The girls called out the winner and we waited eagerly for the woman to stop thanking people so we could find out if Harry and Niall were coming out or not.

“And now folks! Our next artists’ album is still number one on all the charts; he’s broken records and is in my opinion, a sexy son of a bitch.” The host cackled.

“Give it up, for ZAAAAYYYNNNN!!!!” He yelled. I expected the music to start up, but to my surprise, and the apparent surprise to a lot of people, he walked out on stage, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. The audience roared despite the surprise, everyone was going mad for him…I couldn’t blame them I suppose.

“Hello MTV Movie Awards, do I have a surprise for _you!_ ” he grinned into the microphone. The crowd went crazy again; I was starting to get annoyed.

“Well, I’m supposed to be singing my new song for all of you tonight…” the audience started up again.

“But I’m not going to do that.” Surprised silence and mutterings throughout the crowd.

“What I’m instead going to do, is sing a brand new song that’s not on the album, a song I wrote myself just a few days ago!” The crowd started going a bit crazy again, I watched with a confused look on my face, what the hell…

“But first, I need the guys who helped me make this song to come out here….Harry Styles and Niall Horan!” The crowd went absolutely _mad_ as my brother and best friend walked out on stage.

“What the fuck?!” Louis said loudly next to me. I felt my heart beating quickly, adrenaline filled my veins…what the hell was going on?

“Now, go easy on us we’ve only had a couple days to practice.” Harry said, smiling sweetly out at the crowd.

“But it was for a good cause, so we figured we would come out and help.” Niall said happily.

“This one is dedicated to Liam Payne!” Zayn said, smirking. The crowd was going crazy, I was left staring with probably a look of utter disbelief on my face, a camera was trained on me and I didn’t know how to react. The music started, it didn’t exactly sound like Zayn’s usual music, I had to assume Harry or Niall helped make the beat…

‘ _Hey annngeellll!’_ Zayn sang, and…oh, he most certainly wrote this song. He sounded fantastic, I could tell he was truly putting his all into the song. The three of them sounded great together, Harry and Zayn were both so powerful vocally but to my surprise, he didn’t overpower Zayn, he was most certainly letting Zayn run the song. Zayn traveled all around the stage as he sang, almost like he was looking for…

His eyes met mine, he suddenly looked very excited and I couldn’t stop the blush staining my cheeks.

_‘Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed_   
_Backseat of my car, in the back of my head_   
_I come alive when I hear your voice_   
_It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise’_

Zayn was singing that, staring right into my eyes

I felt waves of hard, confusing emotions swirling through my body. Here I was, trying to get myself to hate him…and there he was, telling me he came alive when he heard my voice.

“Liam…” I heard next to me. It was Louis, but I couldn’t turn away as the guys continued on with the song.

“Liam…you’re crying.” Louis said quietly. I stared down at my hands, they were shaking in my lap and I saw tears fall on them. I quickly ran the sleeve of my black cardigan over my face and looked back up as they were finishing the song. It ended and the crowd went crazy. The lights went off on stage and on another stage the host was going on about how crazy that was. I noticed some others who were sitting around me looking at me. I quickly pulled out my phone and held my hastily typed out message to Louis.

“Of course, let’s go.” He mumbled. The two of us stood and started working our way up the aisle. I felt manic as we walked up the aisle and towards the exit.

“Hey! Liam!” a voice suddenly called. I turned; Selena was standing just a foot away, a big smile on her face.

“Oh, hey.” Louis said behind me. She smiled sweetly past me towards him, before giving me a curious look.

“Where you going?”

“He wants to go home, so we’re leaving.” Louis said. She looked surprised.

“What? Really? After all that you’re…going home?”

“Y-yeah.” I said quietly. She looked surprised.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk before…and are you upset or something?”

“Is that really any of your business?” Louis quipped next to me. She smiled.

“Course not, but I’m nosy so…” She grabbed my hand suddenly, her eyes bore into mine as she suddenly got serious looking.

“Listen, can I…tell you something? Before you leave, about Zayn.” I nodded and she sighed.

“Well first off, we aren’t actually dating. He just needed a date for tonight and I agreed because I thought it would be hilarious to freak out the press. He and I are just friends.” Part of me wasn’t that surprised, the other part was very relieved that I didn’t have to rip Selena Gomez’s hair out at the MTV music awards.

“The other thing is….well…you’ve changed him Liam.” I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“He’s…he’s so different than the last time I saw him. He seems calmer, not so…angry.” She shrugged.

“Maybe I’m just crazy I don’t know…but if there is one thing I do know, it’s that he’s crazy in love with you. I think what he did on stage proves that…and if I had a guy do that for me…” she took a couple steps back, smiled, and then walked away. I turned around; Louis was standing there watching me. I gave him a curious stare and he just shrugged.

“I mean…she might know what she’s talking about.” He shrugged again.

“I’m still fine to leave if you are Liam…it’s your choice.” I stared down at my hands, they weren’t shaking anymore. I looked up at the stage, the announcer said the show would start back up in 10 minutes.

“So…what do you want to do Liam?”

**Zayn**

The three of us were getting our pictures taken together backstage. I just smiled through all of them, ignoring any questions thrown our way as we were walked through the backstage. I found myself back in the dressing room I was in before I went on stage, wanting a minute of silence before having to go back and take my seat.

That’s where he found me

I heard the door open and close behind me, I turned and there he was, wrapped in a comfortable looking black cardigan, slim legs covered in dark jeans and his curls had been cut recently, not quite as long as they were on the islands.

“You look good.” I commented. He kept staring at me; I didn’t really know what to say either.

“T-this d-doesn’t c-c-change a-anyth-th-thing.” He suddenly said. I kept staring, nodding once.

“Oh?”

“Y-you t-think just b-b-b-because y-you…y-you…” Tears slipped down his face, I stood immediately and went to comfort him but stopped when he raised a hand.

“Y-you c-can’t j-just…”

“Liam, love I’m going to let you finish but can I just say something?” He nodded once and I took a deep breath before starting.

“Liam…Liam when you left my house, when you left me I…I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t let anyone in the house, I just sat around and drank myself into oblivion because I wanted to forget you, I wanted this awful pain in my chest and my head to just…go away. I got lost trying to forget you Liam.” I took a step towards him; he was leaning back against the door, holding his arms tightly around himself.

“Then an old friend came to visit me and we talked. After she left I realized something…I let my own hangs ups affect the way I do things. I let anger control a lot of my actions and…I realized you were my biggest mistake. Hurting you was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I really reevaluated my life and the people in it, and I wanted to figure out what in my life I was willing to lose and what I wasn’t willing to lose…I’m willing to lose my anger, my frustration…and I’m not willing to lose you.” I pulled a small business card out of the back of my pants and held it out to him. He took it with shaky fingers and looked it over.

“Her names Samantha, she specializes in anger management. I’m going to see her Monday, going to work out a schedule so if I’m out on tour or not in the area, we can still connect once a week to help me work on my…”

“Y-you…y-you’re g-going t-to anger m-managm-m-ment?” he said suddenly, looking up into my eyes.

“Yeah…Liam you…you make me want to be a better man, you make me want to be better for…for you.” I grabbed his shaking hands and stared into his eyes.

“I wrote that song because honestly…you inspire me, you make me want to be less angry all the time…make me wish I was more like you.” I said. I sighed heavily and let him go.

“But, I…I understand if you can’t be with me anymore. I…what I did was unforgivable and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” I took a step back, but suddenly he lashed out and grabbed my wrist. I stared in surprise as he took a deep shaky breath.

“P-please….p-please don’t h-hurt m-me ag-g-gain. I c-can’t…” I gently, almost cautiously, reached around and placed a hand on the small of his back. He let me slowly pull him towards me until our bodies were pulled flush against each other.

“I can’t promise you’ll never get hurt in your life…” I mumbled, pressing my forehead against his.

“But I promise you, that hurt will never come from me…never again.” I said softly. He looked up with his tear stained eyes and soon he was kissing me and I felt all the little cords and strings in my head connect with Liam, my Liam.

“I never want to lose you, never again.” I whispered.

“D-ditto.” He giggled through the tears. I just laughed quietly and kissed him again. After a few minutes, I helped him wipe up the tears on his cheeks and we walked out back into the crowd. I noticed quite a few people watching us, my arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

“Aw, come to steal my seat?” Selena giggled as we walked up. Liam looked like he was about to say something but she just laughed suddenly.

“Oh don’t worry, I expected it…where were you sitting?” He pointed and she followed his finger and suddenly her eyes lit up.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were right next to Niall…” She patted my cheek and grinned.

“Remind me I owe you one.” She walked past us and the two of us took our seats. The show started back up, the host made a couple quips at the two of us but it was in good  fun and I didn’t mind, I was so happy to have my arm tangled up in Liam’s that he could have called me a piece of shit and I really wouldn’t care. The show was coming to an end, I ended up winning a couple awards including album of the year.

“And with that, I think we can all agree Zayn is the big winner here tonight, have a good night!” I laughed quietly as everyone started getting up to leave, most certainly feeling like the big winner tonight.

**8 months later**

“D-do I look ok?” Liam asked suddenly. I turned, he was wearing a slim fitting suit and a small bow tie, his curls were long gone and now he was sporting a shaved head that still managed to drive me absolutely wild.

“You look fine love, better than fine honestly.” He blushed a little and crawled across the limo until he was sitting right next to me.

“Zayn, don’t j-just t-tell me what I want t-to hear.” I smiled and ran a hand over his shaved head. His stutter wasn’t nearly as bad as it used to be, he’d been spending the last few months working on it, going to a class to try to help him stutter less. He said he was inspired by me, he said he wanted to be more like me (the cute little shit). Anger management has been going well, I’ve really learned to get past a lot of my old hold ups and I’ve found I just felt…happier. I had never realized how much anger controlled parts of my life until I learned to let it go.

“I’m not angel.” I chuckled, leaning down and biting and nipping at his mark, the mark I got too proudly show off tonight for the first time ever.

“You look beautiful, like you always do.”

“Cheesy.” He giggled. I pulled him into a kiss and breathed, just wanting to breathe all of him in.

“Nervous?” He asked. I smiled.

“A little, I don’t much care if I win to be honest.”

“Zayn! You’re up for l-like, 6 Grammys…including alb-b-bum of the y-year.”

“I know Liam, I just don’t really care if I win or not…”

“D-don’t say someth-th-thing cheesy.” He said. I smiled.

“I already have everything I’ve ever wanted; a Grammy will just be a nice bonus.”

“Not cheesy, I’m p-proud.” He giggled. I smirked and bit his nose gently. The privacy window was closed; it was just the two of us in the limo. Seeing it closed, a funny thought crept into my head. I turned on Liam, who was looking out the window. I reached down and cupped his crotch; he gasped and turned to stare at me.

“Zayn? What…” I kissed him hard as I started massaging his crotch, his body already reacting to me as I felt him hardening under my hand.

“S-stop…” he whimpered.

“Aw come on, we won’t be there for another 10 minutes, got plenty of time…”

“B-but what if I m-make a m-mess…”

“None is going to leave my mouth.” I grinned as I got on my knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. He gasped a bit as I pulled his member out and immediately took half of it in my mouth.

“Zzzzayn…” he whimpered as I bobbed my head. I pulled off and gently pulled back his foreskin, driving him wild as I licked and sucked on his swollen red head.

“G-gonna…” he gasped.

“Already? Geez babe.” I smirked. He was whimpering, watching me as I watched him, my mouth just an inch away from him.

“Should I let you come? Or do you think I should drag this out…” I wondered out loud, stroking his hot cock and loving the way he squirmed.

“P-please.” He whimpered. I smiled.

“You have been a good boy, my sweet little angel…” he smiled, loving when I gave him praise.

“Suppose you deserve this, for dressing up for me and being here with me…” I took him all in my mouth, he gasped as I restarted my assault on his member.

“Zaynnnn.” He whined, slowly coming undone with nothing but my tongue and my lips. He gasped suddenly as cum spurted from his cock; I tried not to smile and simply hummed my approval as I drank it all down. Once I was sure he was taken care of, I pulled off and licked my lips as he breathed heavily above me, his eyes closed and a little sweat on his brow.

“That was quick.” I chuckled, moving so I was sitting back in my seat from before. He didn’t seem inclined too, so I gently tucked his cock back away and zipped his pants up for him. He shrugged finally after a few seconds.

“You got me w-worked up, how c-could I not?” I smiled, an amused smirk planting itself on my face.

“I love you.” He suddenly said. I smiled and leaned in to plant a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

“I love you too.” I mumbled. A knock on the window, I took a deep breath and looked over at him.

“You ready?” he asked. I nodded, clasping his hand and our new rings let out a satisfying little clink.

“Yeah, Yeah I think I am.” I opened the door, my boy tucked forever at my side as we walked into a sea of flashing lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo whatcha think? Have fun? Was it sexy enough? Did our boys get a happy ending? I like to think so. Anyway, would love to hear comments and what not, and I really appreciate all the kudos and views and stuff. Really, thank you all for reading and get ready for my next one! Whatever that may be!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo how'd you like it? Would love to hear any helpful criticism and what not and am kind of a comment whore so would love to hear back, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
